Tell Me You Love Me
by Iceprincess813
Summary: Synopsis: Alternate Universe, all seven of our heroes survive the war with the bandits. How will life move on from there? Rating for Later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Samurai 7

Title: Tell Me You Love Me

Synopsis: Alternate Universe, all seven of our heroes survive the war with the bandits. How will life move on from there?

Chapter 1

The Dust settles

It looked as if Kambei had decided to wear maroon so dark was the spattering of blood on his white ensemble. Kirara paled at the sight of him. When she had gone to the city to find warriors to fight the Nobuseri, she never expected... well, she did not know what she expected. On the journey to the village she had seen death, but not to the extent of the carnage wrought on the plains of the village on this day. So many wounded, Kirara did not know whom to aid first. She stood transfixed by the horror of death around her. Moving on her own, Kirara's hand reached to unwound the cord of her dousing crystal. It swung in wide circles as if confused before settling on Gorobei. The samurai had lost an arm. He also boasted several broken ribs and deep lacerations. It was a miracle that he still lived.

Gorobei opened his eyes peering through the blood that streamed from the wound on his head. "Kureha,"He whispered bringing a hand up to stroke her face.

"Gorobei-Donno, it's me, Kirara." With trembling hands she wiped his brow.

"Promised her... I would come home one day." Gorobei sighed coughing he wheezed as his broken ribs protested.

"Do not worry there old man," Shichiroji promised a smile on his face as he prepared to bind the ribs. "We will get you home to your wife."

"Not married," Gorobei said closing his eyes fearing that it would be the last time. "Kureha is my sister."

"You will survive this my friend," Kambei promised he looked somewhat less grimy having removed his over coat.

"Someone, go ahead to my home, let her know," Gorobei paused to cough. "I am coming." Gorobei grunted as Shichiroji pulled on the stripes of linen. "Do you have to pull so hard, friend?"

"Your ribs are broken, they are the least of your worries if we do not get this bleeding stopped." Rikichi said as he padded a cloth to press against the soaked cloth on his right bicep the rest of the arm was missing. "You have done a great service for this village, I will go."

Kambei nodded his head in assent of the plan. "There may yet be bandits in the area, or disgruntled allies," He turned a thoughtful look to the horizon as if he could see the vile enemies hiding in the trees. "Kyuzo, would you mind traveling as his companion?" Kyuzo appeared to be ignoring Kambei as he cleaned the blood from his swords. "You have my thanks," Kambei muttered. He knew that if Kyuzo had objected, he would have spoken. Gorobei forced a smile to pass his lips as consciousness was lost to him.

Sunset arrived on another day and soulful brown eyes stared around as far as could be seen. "She is there everyday at this time looking," Naomi, the village leader's wife whispered sad to see the vibrant young woman so down. Slate gray hair blew in the early evening breeze as she approached the dark haired beauty. "Kureha," Naomi smiled to soften her words. "Perhaps it is time that look to finding a husband."

"My brother will come back for me." Kureha vowed as she continued to gaze into the distance. Kureha beamed a bright smile at the kind older woman. "I must eat dinner now and clean his room."

"There will be fog tonight, do not stay out too late. These are perilous times." Kureha nodded her smile beaming. "Naomi stood for a while watching until Kureha entered her home. "Such a beautiful girl." With a wistful sigh she went home to her own dinner.

Waves crashed over the shore soaking through the light pants Kureha wore while cleaning. She allowed the mindless shifting of the garments and the drone of the waves keep her mind from wandering over possibilities. Possibilities like her brother never returning. He had promised her parents after being killed by the bandits, that he would care for her. How could he just leave like that? Why hadn't he returned? The main war had ended years ago. Splash, splash, splash. On and on it went once a week she would wash his clothes and hang them to dry. Everyday she would look, everyday he would not return. Naomi's husband, Li the village elder, could give his consent for her to wed, but in place of their father, Kureha would rather have Gorobei. Besides, Kureha thought with a sad sigh, it was not like there were any men interested.

"Kureha, Kureha," Kureha looked up to see her friends rushing towards her careful to stay away from the chilly waters edge. "Come to the clearing, there is a meeting of the town."

"Not all are called to the meetings, you know this." Kureha squeezed the water from a pair of large pants glad to have reached the bottom of the basket of clothes. "Why should I go anywhere but to hang my wash?"

"There are visitors, strangers," One of the girls answered her cheeks blushing. "Men, handsome men."

"Sakura, you know I do not..."Kureha began but was cut off by Sakura.

"They have news of your brother." Sakura beamed a grand smile as Kureha gasped rushing from the water she ran dripping down the beach as she hurried to the town meeting.

"Why did you not speak sooner?!" She called over her shoulder. Now she would know, she would know if he lived or not!

To Be Continued

Author's Notes: As I have always been a hopeless romantic, I thought it perfectly heartbreaking that such wonderful men lost their lives. True the manner and the cause in which they lost them was fabulous, but there is always another alternative. I do not own any of the characters from Samurai 7 and I am making no profit whatsoever from this work of fiction. Kureha and friends ( the members of Lonniue Villiage) belong to me and are not to be used without my consent.

Ja

Chi


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Me You Love Me 2

Chapter 2:

Moonlight introductions

Kyuzo had a frown on his face as what appeared to be the entire village crowded around the bonfire. "Please, honored guests, allow me to introduce myself." Rikichi stepped forward to clasp hands with the older man in his homespun pants and shirt. "I am Li, the chief of this village. Come to my home and rest. Then you can tell what news you bring." Rikichi nodded his head walking dutifully behind the elder. Kyuzo waited until both men passed to follow after his red coat billowing in the chilled night wind.

The procession to the large home halted as a tumble of soggy cloth fell at Kyuzo's feet. "Please, Donno, please forgive me." Kureha dabbed at the splashes along the hem of Kyuzo's garment making a worse mess. "I was clumsy again, I am sorry." Kyuzo looked beyond the babbling female to the sandal lying a few feet away that she had lost when she fell.

"Kureha!" Li yelled storming to the young woman. He grasped her arm pulling her to her feet. "You will not accost our guests."

"I am sorry," Kureha sobbed. "Do you know my brother?" She asked staring at Kyuzo's chest. She winced as Li shook her arms with a command for silence. Kureha tried to pull free but tripped over the end of her wet pants. Li dropped her not wishing for her mud to soil his fine garments. Kyuzo stepped forward and gently took her arm to help her sit on his vacated overturned log.

Rikichi approached the young woman. "We were told that this was the village of Gorobei, Lonniue village."

"Yes, yes this is his village!" Kureha nodded her dark hair spilling from it's confines at her effusive response. "Is he... Are you here to tell me that...Oh never tell me he is dead." Tears began to fall from her large eyes as she remembered the last time she had seen her brother. He had been smiling then, always smiling telling her not to worry, to take care of their home and that he would return.

"Kureha, correct?" Rikichi said a gentle smile on his face. He felt immense joy that he did indeed have good news for her. "Your brother lives, he is in Kanna village, wounded. He is a hero of our people and we are very glad to know him. He, along with several samurai including Sir Kyuzo," Rikichi paused indicating the tall blond that stood so silent at his side. Kureha allowed her eyes to travel from his black boots up to the red coat encased slim figure. She noted the fluffy blond hair that hid deep set eyes revealing a smooth, strong chin. "Well, they defeated the Nobuseri and saved our village."

"The Nobuseri," Naomi whispered earning a frown from Li.

"That is why this village has been so peaceful." Li observed looking upon the samurai in awe. "You have done a great deed, not just for Kanna, but for all." The chief clasped his hands and bowed before Kyuzo. Kyuzo looked away as the entire village followed the example of their leader. Kureha fell at his feet sobbing. Kyuzo took a step back and before the elder had returned to his erect posture the samurai was gone.

"He will return," Rikichi assured the disappointed crowd. "I am sure it is a matter of pride that no one should witness the great samurai with red cheeks."

"It would be a great honor if you would stay in my brother's room during your stay." Kureha offered before the chief could speak.

"It is not done," Naomi protested. "A single woman alone with two men! It is not proper."

"As these men are samurai, and a friend of my brother's I will trust they will not dishonor me or his home with inappropriate behavior." Kureha lifted her chin in the same way she did when she had refused to move in with the village leaders when Gorobei had first left. Kureha turned on her heel. "I will prepare a meal and get the room ready." Before Li could stop her she dripped down the beach to her home whistling a happy tune. He lived! Kureha laughed aloud for the sheer joy of the sound. She scooped up her basket of washed laundry before the waves could lap at them.

Gorobei lived!

"You do not need to worry," Rikichi assured the village leader and his wife. "She will be as my own sister so carefully will I care for her until her brother's return."

"If she is dishonored, you will take responsibility," Naomi's words sounded almost like an accusation. She looked further into the night to find Kyuzo leaning against a tree in the shadows nearly invisible so still he rested. Saying no more, the grand dame gathered her brood of villagers about herself and her husband departing for the night.

"Kyuzo-Donno," Rikichi peered into the darkness to see the Samurai shoving away from the tree. "Shall we?" Rikichi held out an arm in the direction of Kureha's home. Kyuzo walked ahead of Rikichi saying nothing.

They were greeted by the smells of a delicious meal simmering and three women smiling. "This is my dear friend Sakura and her mother Mistress Akana. Naomi, the village chief's wife sent them to stay with us until my brother returns." Rikichi smiled at Kureha's words not surprised that the lady had not trusted him or Kyuzo. "Please, sit," Kureha urged them to the elegant beaded cushions in front of the table. Rikichi sat on the soft pillows. Kureha smiled and began to serve them first. Rikichi saw that she had taken time to change into dry clothing. With her hair brushed and away from he face he realized that she was quite lovely, beautiful in fact.

Kureha leaned over Kyuzo to place bread within his reach only to have the pins fall from her sable tresses leaving them to cascade around them in a cloud of fragrant silk. "I am sorry," Kureha babbled scrambling for the pins.

"She is ever in a hurry and never completes her tasks." Sakura giggled as she watched her friend near the handsome, red-clad stranger. "Father said she will never find a husband." Sakura smiled even though reprimanded by her mother. Kureha blushed feeling tears sting her eyes. Gentle hands took several locks of hair offering her the strands. Kureha's eyes lifted a gasp leaving her lips. His grip on her hair brought her face close enough to peer past his bangs and see his deep golden eyes. Nodding her thanks Kureha hastily shoved pins in place taking her hair from Kyuzo she found her seat near Sakura. Her friend had always taken great pleasure in looking her best. It was why she was promised in marriage and Kureha was not.

Kyuzo blinked forcing himself to forget how soft her lips looked. He focused on the scent of the food so that the tempting fragrance of hibiscus would leave his senses. He swore silently as he thought that it had been too long since he had enjoyed the taste of a woman. Damn Gorobei, Kyuzo thought a frown on his face as he said his thanks for the meal. How dare he have such a beautiful sister?

"Itadakimasu."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes;** The chapters will get longer I promise. I will also get to work on some of my older series. Sorry that this page has been neglected for so long.

Ja

Chi


	3. Chapter 3

**THE WHITE LION IS AVAILABLE FOR PUCHASE WORLDWIDE!!!(More information at bottom of Chapter)**

**Tell Me You Love Me 3**

**Rising Tides**

Kureha tried to be quiet as she went into the kitchen getting breakfast prepared. Sakura and her mother both moved around on silent feet with little effort, yet it was difficult for Kureha to keep from knocking over bowls and food. "I'll take fresh towels in for the samurai and wake them." She said giving up on silence. Since she was making enough noise to wake them anyway, she may as well do the actual waking. Kureha opened the door to her brother's room carrying towels and linen fresh from the drying line. She took a step beyond the threshold and the sound of metal clearing leather was loud in the silence.

Cloth fell in haphazard piles as Kureha backed away. She looked down to see her light robes cut through exposing her long legs to the early morning sunlight. She fell to her bottom trying to escape the blade. "I apologize." Kyuzo muttered re-sheathing his blade. Kureha looked further into the room to see Rikichi staring at her exposed skin his face heated. Kureha blushed mortified before becoming momentarily blinded by yards of heavy red canvas. Kureha accepted the garment to cover her legs before she hurried to her room.

"You should know better!" Kureha began to sob as Mistress Akane reprimanded her for waking the sleeping samurai. " You are lucky that he did not chop your legs off or worse. Being exposed in front of men... I would not blame them if they lost control of themselves and ravished you. Your own brother could not fault them."

"I'm sorry!" Kureha turned to leave the house her face blazing in mortification. She stumbled down the beach collapsing in a heap her skirts wrapped around her knees. As Kureha sat she allowed the waves to lap at her bare feet. The water was so beautiful she felt the sounds of the waves reverberate in her very soul. Kureha got to her feet. She remembered being a child, her parents were entertainers and they had trained their children to entertain as well. Gorobei was a great dancer, he had worked so hard to teach her.

Cloth fluttered as Kureha raised her hands feeling the salt spray from the sea she danced. Lifting her legs to the music that lived in her soul she twirled, spinning in ever widening circles she leaped her heart beating faster as she remembered her mother and father performing before sold out crowds. Kureha lost track of time, she could not tell if the sheen on her skin was from the spray of the sea or her own sweat. Little did she know, that the moisture was from her own eyes. Finishing a dazzling set of seven pirouettes she collapsed on the sand wiping her face on her sleeve.

"How can you ever think that you are clumsy." Kureha looked up to see Rikichi standing near a tree. "That was wonderful. I have seen Gorobei doing some fantastic moves when fighting, but I see now that grace is a family trait."

"Oh..." Kureha attempted to stand but found her foot on her sleeve toppling over. "I should return to breakfast." Rikichi moved to aid her only to fall prey to the shifting sands and her precarious stance. "I'm contagious," Kureha sniffled as they finally made it to their feet.

Rikichi laughed shaking his head, "You are beautiful." Kureha felt her face heat as she walked ahead of him. "I think you are beautiful." Rikichi reiterated as she hurried away to the safety of her chaperons.

The sun escaped a cloud causing a shadow covering of a nearby tree to shift. Rikichi narrowed his eyes peering into the semi-darkness of the early morning only to turn away having seen nothing. Kyuzo walked on silent feet to the house. He entered in time to find Kureha in the hallway. "Kyuzo-Donno," Kureha dipped into a bow. "A moment, please." Kyuzo waited as she disappeared into what he figured was her bedroom. Kureha emerged carrying his heavy coat. "Thank you for allowing me to use it." Kureha whispered unable to get more audible sound to leave her throat. The sense of danger was strong upon the samurai and she was unsure how to behave around the silent man that looked at her as a wolf surveyed a delicious hare before he made a meal of it.

Kyuzo could tell his stares were unnerving the young woman, but he could not contain his himself. He had left in search of peace from Rikichi's constant speaking of her and he had beheld a truly magnificent sight. Surrounded by sand, sea and sun she had danced. Her body had undulated more so than the waves and Kyuzo had stood unnoticed and transfixed. Just as he had begun to advance and speak to her Rikichi arrived. Kyuzo froze, leaving only when the two were gone. "I regret that it was necessary." Kyuzo muttered shrugging into the garment. Saying no more he went to sit for breakfast.

"He is not so terrifying." Rikichi said coming to stand beside her.

"I don't think he is terrifying." Kureha said feeling the breath leave her as her heartbeat sped up. Leaving Rikichi she went in for the morning meal. Terrifying, oh no... Kyuzo was exhilarating.

"Sakura," Kureha whispered as they lay in bed, "You should have seen how fast his blade was released. He could have killed me in an instant. Or at the very least maimed me. Look," Kureha held over her ruined light morning dress.

"What are doing with that?" Sakura grouched rolling away from her friend. "It should have been trashed." Kureha knew that the other girl was right, but she could not force herself to part with it. "You are lucky you were not harmed Ku-Chan, try to be more careful." Sakura waited, but Kureha said no more. Sakura turned over to see that the other girl was sound asleep clutching her clothing to her bosom. Sakura pried the garment free looking at the cut. Kureha was indeed lucky that he was so skilled. As soon as Kyuzo had seen who his attacker was he had halted his movement. Had Kureha continued forward, she was likely to have harmed herself. "Never thought I would be glad that you are clumsy." Sakura whispered pulling the blankets around her friend.

Rikichi entered the room drying his hair a smile on his face. "Such a lovely young woman. I think I will speak to Gorobei when he returns." Rikichi was not surprised that Kyuzo had not responded. "Since I lost my wife... I had given up hope, but... I think I could be happy again." Kyuzo was tired of hearing Rikichi speak. Rather than sever his head from his body, Kyuzo decided to leave and make his bed elsewhere. He did not need much space, he usually just leaned against a wall and dozed. Kyuzo climbed to the roof of the house. He felt a chill in the night air, but looked up to see millions of stars shining down twinkling. Leaning against the chimney of the large one level home Kyuzo's eyes drifted shut to the sound of the waves crashing over the shore.

He awakened several hours later to hear soft singing. He looked around surprised that the sun had not disturbed him so bright did it shine down. He looked over the edge of the house to see Kureha hanging large white strips of wet linen. "When the dawn breaks, in the forest, all the little ones begin to sing, there is a smile on every face as the world begins to dream." Kureha sang out as she dug into her basket. "Let the bells ring out this morning, let the chimes sound in every heart. There's a..." Kureha paused looking up feeling a chill wrack her frame. Her eyes rose stilling her breath as she saw the figure on her roof glancing down at her.

"Kyuzo-Donno," though the words were whispered he read his name from her lips and licked his own. With a strength of will he had forgotten he possessed Kyuzo turned away and left the roof. He bounced onto his feet on the other side of the house. He headed into a secluded clearing to bathe before heading in to breakfast.

Her heart tripping in her chest, Kureha stumbled into the kitchen. She paused when she heard Sakura speaking to her mother. "But Okasan," Sakura whined. "Do I really have to marry Wan? I like the blond samurai much better."

"Baka!" Kureha cringed when she saw Sakura tapped with a wooden spoon. "That man is a wanderer. You mark my words he will be leaving as soon as Goro-Kun returns."

"But what about his companion, he is nice and not too bad on the eyes." Sakura smiled as she thought of the Samurai's travel companion. "And he says he is a rice farmer."

"What do you have against Chief Li's son?" Akane asked as she sat beside her daughter.

Sakura heaved a heavy sigh her eyes wandering out to the waves that could be seen beyond the window of the kitchen. Since her own father was gone and her brother serving in the village defense cadre, they were similar to Kureha in missing male relatives. "Sometimes I do not think he likes me. He stares at me as if he does not know me."

"He does not." Akane smiled at her daughters insecurities. She could remember a time in her own life when she had felt the same.

"We grew up together." Sakura argued, "we have known each other all our lives."

"Yes," Akane agreed. "He has known you as a friend, a pest and now he must get to know you as a wife and a lover. It will take some time."

"I think I would rather marry a stranger." Sakura grouched when she saw Kureha standing in the entryway her hands red from the stinging heat of the boiled linen and bracing early morning wind. "But even marriage to Wan is better than no marriage at all." Kureha felt the sting of the words like a slap in the face. Her eyes widened as tears gathered behind their deep depths. She was hastily wiping them away when Kyuzo and Rikichi entered the kitchen smelling of homespun soap, sunshine and... Danger. Kureha's pulse quickened at the thought as she stood near Kyuzo.

Rikichi smiled as he sat near Kureha at the family table. Silent as usual Kyuzo sat with his own meal. He wondered what had made the beautiful dancer weep. Though the evidence had been dispersed with, he could see the slight red of her nose, cheeks and eyes. Those same large, dark eyes were glassy as she finished quickly excusing herself to clean the mess of the morning activities. Rikichi stood to help her chattering about his home village and how Gorobei had saved them. Kyuzo got to his feet leaving the house to sit by the sea. He could not explain the calm he felt at the sound of the waves crashing upon the shores.

Rikichi paused in his speaking as he saw that Kureha was focused elsewhere. He followed her line of vision to see Kyuzo sitting on the beach. He sighed as he recognized the look in her eyes as that of a young woman on the verge of love. He could speak up, tell her he liked her, but to what avail? Would Gorobei see him in light of Kyuzo? Rikichi felt like a fool, here they had only been here one day and he was competing for the affections of a girl he barely knew with a samurai who had shown no interest in her at all. Or had he? Rikichi frowned as the thought struck him. It was hard to tell with Kyuzo. One barely saw his face and when he bothered to speak, well, you just could not tell with him. Was it truly an accident that Kyuzo had practically undressed her this morning or had he wanted to see her unclothed? Had he been asleep, or plotting?

Rikichi's eyes narrowed. Bowing to Kureha, Rikichi left the kitchen to go speak with the errant samurai. Rikichi would not lie and say that he did not fear Kyuzo, but there were some words that needed to be said. Squaring his shoulders he approached the bright figure on the beach. "Donno," even though he did not move or speak Rikichi knew he had Kyuzo's attention. Kyuzo had been tracking his movements since he had left the house. "You almost injured our host this morning."

Rikichi waited. Kyuzo pulled a piece of long grass growing in the sand near the felled log he sat upon. Kyuzo stuck the grass into his mouth. Rikichi stared as the grass began to move while Kyuzo worked his teeth. What more did Rikichi want from him? He had apologized hadn't he? "She is very young, and innocent. You should be careful not to endanger her good name and besmirch her claim to honor."

"This is a speech that you should perhaps hear yourself." Kyuzo startled Rikichi with his intense gaze. "It was not I who allowed my eyes to stray under her dishevelment." Rikichi stood with his mouth hanging open as Kyuzo got to his feet. "Tides coming," Kyuzo tossed over his shoulder leaving Rikichi alone on the beach.

**Author's notes:** Another Chapter done in record time. I love this computer. I get so much work done. As soon as The White Lion becomes available I need you all to buy it so that I can continue to afford this thing. It will be out next month. I will post a link on every available page.

Ja

Chi

**THE WHITE LION IS AVAILABLE FOR PURCHASE WORLDWIDE!!! That's right... I am officially a published autor. **

**Have you ever wondered where the Arcadian Royale came from? HAve you sat up wondering how Andy and Nestoir got married? Why does Dae hate them all soooooo much? Find out how it all began. My website is now the link to buy your own copy of The White Lion, Check it out, buy a copy or two let me know what you think.**

** Chi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell Me You Love Me 4**

**The Sound of Love**

Kureha could not help but think that the sun decided to shine extra bright today as she washed her brother's clothes and hung them to dry. It had been a little more than two weeks since the samurai Kyuzo and Rikichi showed up in their village. The more time that passed had to mean that her brother would be home soon. Kureha was happy to splash in the water even though it left her soaked from head to toe. She laughed aloud to herself as she rinsed the last few items and left the cool lake. Just as the last pieces of cloth was placed into her basket she felt the song of the wind build inside of her.

It would never do for her to show up at her home wet to her very skin. Lady Akane would yell at her for displaying herself so boldly in front of the samurai and his companion. Kureha smiled to herself and began to dance. Her movements were slow and languid, she cherished the dying rays of the sun as they beat down upon her skin. With a rapturous sigh she began to sing. "I find myself walking along the beach looking up at the stars. Each one has a name and is loved for individual reasons. Just like each person is a star in the eyes of God. I want to be loved, this is a desire in all of us. Our hearts cry out to feel the rapture of human hands even as we seek the Glory of salvation. Why create a need and refuse to meet it? Is love only for the beautiful? The rampant? The strong? Everyone tells me I am beautiful, I wonder why they lied." Kureha sang a song her mother had taught her adding to the end even as the last line before her own had been added by her mother. Little did Kureha know, that as she sang another heart answered in silent longing.

"Hey girl," Kureha gasped hearing the jeering voice so close to her. "You look nice all wet like that. Want to come with me to my hometown?" Kureha was silent as she scrambled to gather her basket and back away from the stranger. "Since the Nobuseri were disbanded by those damned samurai a couple of months ago, women have been hard to come by. No one to bring them from their villages and sell them to us. So I am here to get my own..." He lunged and Kureha screamed. She dropped her basket of wet clothing in her attempt to get away from the rampaging man.

The man growled as his feet, unused to running on shifting sand, slipped out from underneath him. He fell to the ground managing to catch her ankle. As Kureha went down another scream was wrenched from her. She began to sob as she was dragged towards the hulking figure. She stared at him, her eyes widening in terror while he loomed above her a menacing figure of lust. "No!" Kureha called out praying help would come to her. She cringed when the man above her jerked. He grunted his eyes traveling down his form to see the blade through his stomach shining grotesque in the fading light of dusk. A black booted foot with a red band across the tops kicked the stranger away from Kureha's cowering form. Kureha crawled to her hands and knees her gaze wandered over the heavy red canvas coat to the fall of thick blond hair and piercing eyes so light a brown they appeared golden. "Kyuzo-Dono," Kureha managed before she slumped over.

Kyuzo scooped the wet girl into his arms with a rueful smile. It seemed she was always getting thick clumps of wet sand on him. He slide his sword into it's sheath only needing one of the excellent blades to dispense with the would-be kidnapper. With little effort he got to his feet with the girl in his arms thinking that she was beautiful even as she swooned, a silly female habit that he had no time for. Now he would have to explain to the already suspicious villagers why he was carrying the half dressed, wet young woman. Although, Kyuzo thought as he looked down immediately ashamed of himself for being no better than Rikichi, there were worse sights to see. Her form was perfect, slight where she needed to be, yet round and firm...enticing. Kyuzo closed his eyes control being something he had worked hard over the years to attain.

Kureha sighed in his arms her eyes fluttering she opened them to see him looking down at her. "You are well?" Though the words were few, Kureha felt them clear to the soles of her feet so resonant was his voice.

"I...I...Am alright. Please, Dono, allow me to get my over wrap." Kureha said indicating that she would like to leave his arms. Kyuzo released her legs her slim figure sliding down his coat before she stepped hastily away. She took a large blue cloth and draped it over her figure securing it with a pearl clasp. When she was properly attired she looked at his coat with dismay. "I will clean it for you." Kureha turned to see the lake and gasped.

"You should return to your home." Kureha was surprised, she was not in his arms yet his voice shook her to her core.

"I...I...Thank you." Kureha nodded her head. She took up her basket glad that the clothes had remained within. On near silent feet she ran down the beach to her home to tell of the bravery of the samurai.

- 

Heihachi grimaced as Gorobei sat his bag into the cart. The older man moved around as if he were still in pain. The arm had long since been lost to him but he seemed to feel it still. "Gorobei-Dono, are you sure..."

"I have tarried long enough." Gorobei said without looking at his friends. "The wars ended so long ago and I selfishly wandered around while I knew she was waiting for me." Gorobei smiled as he thought of his smiling sister. She was always so clumsy. "Surely she must be ready to wed by now. I will go home." Gorobei nodded his head. It was indeed time for him to return to his home. He had avoided it for so long now ashamed to look into his sister's eyes and know that he was a killer. When he had left his skills had been much like Katsushiro's untried and innocent. Used mostly in their family's entertainment act. It was very shortly after his time in service that his singing blade had tasted blood. Since that first battle, they had sang no more. Crying out for release from his blood stained hands. Now, maybe they could find peace, his hands would see warfare no more.

Hands, Gorobei thought with a bitter grin that made his heart ache. He had no such things anymore, he had a hand and a memory. Yes, he looked to the horizon in the direction of his home. Yes, it was time to go back.

Katsushiro found Kirara by her beloved water's edge her dousing crystal laying in her lap as she stared off into the distance. "You are leaving with them." The statement shocked Katsushiro for he had approached in silence. "The crystal tells me things even when not held in my hand. You will leave."

"If you do not mind it Kirara-San, what I mean is...If you would wait for me. I will return."

"Ahhhh Man!!!" Katsushiro cringed as Kikuchiyo came barreling through the remains of the trees. "Just ask her to marry you. Then you will know that she will wait, easier to wait for a husband than a samurai with good intentions." Katsushiro's face light with internal flames as his eyes darted from Kikuchiyo to Kirara. "Come on man, you can be married by the chief tonight and we will delay our departure for a few days to see Gorobei home, in fact... The village would have no problem if she went with you... If you are married that is."

"No Kikuchiyo," Kambei made his presence known. "I would never ask a newly wedded couple to take such a journey, they should remain behind and enjoy their time together." Kambei smiled thinking of all the joys to be had in marriage. "We will let him remain with his wife and see to making many small ones. Also it would be a good help if he remained behind to help rebuild the village."

"But..." Katsushiro began to stammer, here they had them already married and having children when he had yet to actually ask the girl if that had even been his intent. They had never given him a chance to find out. "I mean..." Katsushiro paused looking into the expectant faces of his fellow warriors. He dropped to his knees and bowed before Kirara. "Would you do me the grand honor of becoming my lady wife, lady Kirara."

Kirara looked around at the samurai that had saved her village each one smiling encouragement. "I would be honored to be your wife, Katsushiro-Dono." Kirara accepted the hand that Katsushiro held out to her. Katsushiro got to his feet his eyes shining with joy. It was not when Kambei had announced that he was a member of the team, neither was it when he had slain his first bandit, it was only now that he felt the onset of manhood as he looked into the eyes of the woman who would be his wife.

Kirara beamed brightly in the deepening darkness that swept in as the sun bid farewell to the day. Soon, she thought, soon her dreams would come true and she would be the wife of this gentle man. No the thought struck her as sudden as a vision of happiness on a spring day. No not man, she would be the wife of this Samurai.

"Then it is settled," Kambei announced with a rare smile. "They will wed at dawn and we will leave at dusk. We should arrive in Gorobei's village he says in less than a week's time."

"So close," Shichiroji spoke for the first time. "Yet so far away that the two villages were quite unaware of each other. How large this world seems when you are trapped within the walls of your own torture." Kambei nodded his own smile wavering. "Kambei, if you do not need my services anymore, I am going to return to Yukino." Kambei smiled and nodded, sending his friend home to the woman he loved.

"Hey Shichiroji," Shichiroji turned back to look at Kambei. "Why don't you wed the lady?" Shichiroji laughed softly as he walked off, leaving Kanna village and the friends that had come through so much.

"We will meet again" Shichiroji promised his long time friend as he wandered away.

- 

Day by day Kyuzo entertained one thought: He had to get out of here. Since the moment he had dispatched the rude stranger she had showered him with gratitude. Her presence did odd things to his mind. He had said no words to her since that evening yet she refused to leave his side. Her friend Sakura teased her, lady Akane chided her and still she was by his side. Not to mention that Rikichi had become sullen the more Kureha ignored him. He jumped from the roof, his favorite spot where he could sit in peace with no one to bother him. Moments after his feet touched ground, he wished he had remained aloft. Rikichi stood nearby a frown on his face. Rikichi forgot his fear of the quiet samurai in the face of his jealousy. "Why do you toy with her?"

Rikichi frowned when Kyuzo shoved away. He had toyed with no one, thus, there was no reason for him to explain himself. Not that he would. "Hey," Rikichi stood his ground in front of Kyuzo. "You know you will wander off again as soon as Gorobei returns, why do you give her false hope? Do you merely want to add her as notch in your belt? You offer a moment of pleasure when I would give her my life."

"I have offered her nothing." Kyuzo finally spoke in his own defense when he saw Lady Akane watching them.

"Then you would just take her with dishonor?!" Rikichi shouted, he reached for Kyuzo's arm to halt him when it seemed the great samurai would walk off without answering.

"I have taken nothing." Kyuzo spoke quietly the stars overhead twinkling in the silence. Kyuzo took Rikichi's hands in a tight grip then shoved him away. Rikichi stared after the retreating figure of Kyuzo. "I want nothing." Kyuzo heard the loud gasp. He looked over to see Kureha standing next to lady Akane tears streaming down her face. Kureha turned away running to the beach her heart broken even before it had begun to bloom. Kyuzo looked after her only a moment then went into the house to retrieve his small bag. He would not go back on his word. He would stay near and protect the village and Rikichi until Gorobei returned, but he would not, could not stay in this house any longer. For he had lied tonight. He wanted...oh did he want.

- 

Sakura wept for her friend. They had shared an easy friendship and even some light competitive moments when they vied for attention from the village boys and even when Rikichi and the Samurai Kyuzo had shown up. But now, seeing the other girl so broken-hearted. "He has been so kind, I know he does not speak much, but he has been so kind."

"I am sure he has his reasons for what he said." Sakura tried to comfort her. "You know he_ is _a wanderer, maybe he wants to continue his journey once your brother returns."

"You know what my mother told me? It was only a few months before she and Papa were killed," Kureha remembered the words her mother had spoken a smile lighting her face. "She said that when I met him, the man who would own my affections, my heart would speak to me. She taught me the words to the spoken heart. A song that lives in the hearts of the females of our family. She would not allow me to practice singing it. She said that I would sing it when the time was right and that he would hear. I sang it the other day. I know he heard it. He had to have been near enough. How else did he get there in time to save me?"

"Perhaps your heart spoke to you." Sakura patted Kureha's back. "Did your mother have words for when the man's heart has remained silent?"

"I know he has only been here for less than a month but... Oh Sakura, I think... I think I love him."

"Oh... Ku-Chan," Sakura cradled her friend in her arms as she wept.

Kureha stood to leave the room wiping her face on a handkerchief. "I just want to say goodbye. I know he does not love me. But I do not want him to leave without knowing how I feel." Sakura admired Kureha's courage as she ran off into the night.

Kyuzo sat on large boulder staring at the moon as it reflected on the crashing waves. He thought of the past few weeks. Damn Gorobei, how dare he have such a lovely sister? Damn Kambei, how could he insist that he accompany Rikichi? If Kyuzo were honest with himself, he would admit that Kambei had not insisted, in fact he himself had had plenty of opportunities to say no. He heard her stumbling approach long before she reached him. He would not turn and look at her. Not if wanted to keep his sanity. Kureha stood but a few paces behind Kyuzo her breathing ragged for she had run the entire way to the beach. "I am no going to ask that you stay great samurai," Kureha said her bottom lip trembling. "I just wanted to say," She faltered breathing deeply. "I love you." Kureha dropped to her knees sobbing. "I don't need you to promise me anything. I just want you to know. You don't have to tell me you'll stay, just tell me that you feel the same. I want no promises, just... Tell me you love me."

Kyuzo stood to his feet and turned to look at the young woman sobbing at his feet. It was true what she said. He had only known her for a short time but he felt her heart reach out to his. When he had happened upon singing on this very beach he had been swept away on a sea of tranquility much more fascinating than the water before him. He had been so preoccupied analyzing his own reaction to her singing that he had not noticed the kidnapper until it was almost too late. "Listen," Kureha gasped when his voice washed over her. "Stand to your feet." Kureha stood peering past the hair hoping to find reassurance in his gaze. What she saw there frightened her for the intensity of his gaze seemed to see clear through her. "There is nothing that I own, nothing I have to offer you."

"Are you not master of your own heart?" Kureha asked shocked and thrilled by her own boldness. "Just tell me..." Kureha ceased to speak as Kyuzo grasped her arms. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Kureha felt the kiss sear her from the top of her head to the soles of her feet setting her heart on fire. Kyuzo lost himself in the sweet flavor of her lips. This girl felt so right in his arms. Her pliant form molded to his body as she sank against him. Kyuzo felt his body begin to respond and shoved her away. "Kyuzo... Dono..."

Kureha stood and watched as Kyuzo picked up his bag and walked down the beach. She stared after him her heart thumping in elation. Though he had not spoken the words, she felt his heart speak to hers, she knew. He loved her. Even if he never spoke to her again, she would hold the secret inside. Kureha grinned before she skipped back to her home. He loved her... Her heart beat an erratic stacato of joy. The great Samurai Kyuzo loved her!

To Be Continued.

**The White Lion** is now available for purchase. So check out my website, pick up a copy and let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you all.

Ja Ne

Chi


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell Me You Love Me 5**

**Obvious**

Kureha's heart turned with an almost painful lurch. Sakura told her that the samurai Kyuzo had not left the town as she had feared, but was in the inn. He said he would protect the town until Gorobei returned. Kureha sighed a smile on her face as she rejoiced that Kyuzo was near. She dragged her towel over the surface of the table oblivious to the man watching her. "You will be happy to see your brother returned." Rikichi commented gaining her attention. "So will I."

A frown covered Kureha's features. She looked at Rikichi his homespun, simple clothing was clean and well tended, he was not horrid to look upon and yet she would say no to what he would ask of her even though she feared she would never hear the words from the one she loved. "You miss my brother, I know he is amusing and he tells the best jokes..."

"I will ask him for permission to wed you." Rikichi stated proud of his own boldness.

"Do my wishes not matter?" Kureha took the towel to the large bowl of warm water. Kureha picked up the soiled water and tossed it out of the window before upending the dripping bowl laying the towel flat across it's bottom to dry.

"You must understand," Rikichi reached out a hand to halt her leaving the kitchen. Kureha paused by the door the fresh breezes of the beach washing through the yard lifted the loose strands of her hair and the soft fabrics of her clothing. "I have been wed before," Rikichi paused the pain of his wife's willing abduction renewed as Kambei had conveyed her wish to remain in the easy life of a rich man's concubine than a poor rice farmer's wife. "I know I can make you happy. Gorobei will see that I am the best for you. I can offer you a home, security. I am not a wanderer who would rather spend my days killing than..."

"How do you say that?" Kureha backed away. "No one is that vicious and you are petty to say so."

"I know what I saw." Rikichi spat his anger at her defense of Kyuzo blinding him to his raising voice. "I am sure he does not have an inkling of emotions for you, in fact the only thing he feels is the need to bed you. Once he is satisfied he will leave, your brother's honor nothing but a memory for him."

"How can you be so hateful?" Kureha whispered tears brimming and overflowing.

"I am telling you the truth." Rikichi softened his voice. In her upset the corner of her shirt had slid down revealing a caramel colored shoulder to his hungry eyes. "Listen," Rikichi placed his hand on her exposed skin in a facade of comfort allowing his thumb to trail over the soft as silk flesh. "When we met Kyuzo, he was working for Iomaro, and he only joined the group for the chance to kill Kambei."

"But he did not." Kureha affirmed a smile creeping over her face. She looked up at Rikichi and he was struck by the beauty of her smile through her tears.

"He did, he said so. Because Kambei is a samurai." Rikichi nodded glad that he had found something that would show Kureha the kind of man Kyuzo truly was.

Kureha inhaled deeply the scent of the salt in the fresh air stimulating making her wish she were alone and could dance with the shifting waters and warm sand. "He may have joined for such nefarious reasons, but I do believe the great samurai Kambei is still in possession of his life. You can not take a man's past and look to his future." Kureha stepped away from Rikichi causing his hand to drift down her arm. Her soft top was snagged on his rough hand and it slid further down revealing the smooth top of her left bosom. "Can you tell me who will dishonor my brother?" Kureha asked watching his eyes light with desire.

Kureha turned leaving the house to go collect her now dry laundry. "Wait!" Rikichi grabbed her arm but paused as the sound of cold steel leaving leather was heard. He had not even noticed Kyuzo standing leaning against the house.

"Answer the lady's question." Kyuzo had sat on the roof hearing them speak. It had flattered him to hear the innocent young girl defend him while he was infuriated with Rikichi he could not blame him. This girl was like no other, she made Kyuzo wish he owned something, anything to offer her. Even the small scrap of land his parents had owned before their death's had been destroyed in the fires of the war. This world was run on money and all he had was the clothes on his back and his sword. Sure working for Iomaro had been lucrative but when he had left the service, and the manner that he had left, assured that his assets would no longer exist. He could not say that he would be a better choice for Kureha. Kyuzo gripped his sword waiting.

"It will not be me." Rikichi dropped his hand to his side glaring in open hostility at Kyuzo as the blade was put away. "Gorobei will see clearly," Rikichi nodded sure that Gorobei would want a home for his sister and a livelihood. Now that the Nobuseri were disbanded their village could prosper. Rikichi nodded taking his leave. The other village girls had all been vying for his favor, but it was Kureha who had snared him and it was Kureha he would have.

Kureha stood feeling the heat of the day fade as the heat of Kyuzo's gaze bored into her. With trembling hands she straightened her loose fitting garments. "I am always a mess." Kureha tried to laugh through the pain of realizing that her brother might indeed consent to Rikichi's request. A large tear left a wet gleam on her cheek. "I am sorry," She apologized bringing her sleeve up to wipe the moisture away. "But... For the first time in six years... I wish my brother would not return. Not if it means he will give me to him. He is not a bad man, in fact I would say he is kind and any girl would be proud to wed him but... It is not him that I love."

Kyuzo wanted to walk away. Every bone in his body was screaming for him to leave. He took a step towards her and knew he had lost. Kureha gasped to feel the strong, gentle grip on her arm as she was pulled against the taught frame of Kyuzo. He raised a hand to tilt her head back before his lips descended. Kureha gasped then melted her bones felt scorched by his heat as he held her. Kureha whimpered making Kyuzo feel like a wild beast for he was unable to cease his current madness. Shock enveloped Kureha when she could feel the warm moistness of his tongue licking her lips. She gasped opening her mouth in innocent invitation and Kyuzo plundered.

His arms tightened around her bringing her body flush with his. Kureha gasped never having imagined such heat and passion as flared within her at his touch. Kyuzo's hands wandered lower on her back he paused before he gave in to the urge and cupped her firm bottom. He would not violate her this way, not where anyone walking by could see and damage her reputation. Reigning in his desire he stilled his hands. Breathing ragged he pushed her back. "Now I truly own nothing." Kyuzo whispered for strength had left his voice. He allowed his hand to caress her cheek his gaze softened as he looked at her. "Not even my heart." Kureha stood weeping her fingers pressed to her tingling lips long after Kyuzo was no more that footprints leading down the beach.

- 

The day arrived. The day that Kureha both longed for and dreaded. The samurai including Gorobei were sighted. They would be in the village just in time for the afternoon meal. Kureha's heart broke for Rikichi had perked up at the news sure that Gorobei would hear his plea and consent. Kureha took her time dressing wanting not a pin out of place. Sakura helped piling her lush locks of sable hair high and securing the waving mass with many pins. Kureha winced in pain at the scraping of the pins across her scalp. "Mother says that you will wed soon." Sakura encouraged with a smile looking at the transformed beauty. "I am happy for you. But I will miss you when you leave."

"Leave?" Kureha asked the white and gold of her clothing highlighting the golden tan of her skin.

"The farmer will ask for you. So will Du-an, the village clerk. Either one will make a good match. If you marry Du-an we will be neighbors." Kureha's heart sank as Sakura continued to ramble about her own upcoming nuptials to the village leader's son. Kureha heard the drums beating and new that it was over. Her dreams of happiness as her brother set foot in the village. She pasted her best rendition of a smile on and left the room. Sakura paused, puzzled at Kureha's stricken features before she followed her friend from the room.

Gorobei grinned as the town followed him to the rather large spread of land that belonged to his family. He smelled the ocean closing his eyes as memories of frolicking on this beach with his parents and little Ku-Chan swamped his senses. "Glad to be home," Heihachi commented seeing the older man close his eyes and inhale with a smile on his face. Is that your sister?" Heihachi asked seeing the tumble of cloth rushing to meet them. Gorobei smiled throwing his arms wide to catch her. He winced when Kureha stumbled landing on her face in the soft sand.

"Clumsy again," Gorobei whispered an indulgent grin on his face as he moved to help her stand. Before he reached her side he was blinded by heavy red canvas. Kyuzo pulled Kureha to her feet helping. His eyes roving to make sure she was not injured. Gorobei raised his brows as Kyuzo inclined his head and stepped aside. "Ku-Chan," Gorobei pulled the blushing girl in his arms wincing only a little as she discovered the silk covered wooden appendage that was now his right arm.

"Goro-Kun!" Kureha gasped ashamed that she had selfishly wished for him to delay his return so that she could have more time with Kyuzo. "I am glad you are home at last."

"I missed you, my little one." Gorobei returned her embrace. The village Chief shooed the villagers to their homes allowing Gorobei a private moment with his young sister. "How have things been here?"

"Lonesome, without you." Kureha tried to quell the urge but her eyes strayed to Kyuzo and stayed before she forced herself to turn back to her brother. " You look well, oh forgive me," Kureha dropped into a feminine bow. "You and your friends must be famished, allow me to get the table ready." Kureha skipped away from her brother she missed a root of a tree and landed on her bottom. Kyuzo was there before the other samurai had even registered that the girl had fallen. "Oops," Kureha giggled taking his hand to get her feet unable to meet his or anyone else's eyes she whispered quite breathless. "Clumsy again," Kureha gasped as Gorobei and Kyuzo both spoke simultaneously with her.

Gorobei watched as his sister skipped into the house, he was not blind to the fact that he was not the only one. "A word... Gorobei-Dono." Rikichi said appearing at Gorobei's side a smile on his face. Kyuzo looked with disgust at the farmer as he inclined his head to Gorobei and turned to the house where the other Samurai were being seated.

"Do you not think it prudent to allow him a meal after such a long journey before you beg to bed...I mean wed his sister?" Kyuzo smirked leaving both men embarrassed.

"He has been impossible. I wish Kambei had sent another. You know he almost killed me." Rikichi complained looking after the retreating figure of Kyuzo.

"If he meant to kill you, you would be dead," Gorobei laughed thinking that things were certainly interesting. If he had known the kind of mischief that would get underway, he would have asked Heihachi to go along as well. Gorobei could not say that he had ever enjoyed a more entertaining lunch. Between Kureha and Kyuzo's failed attempts not to look at one another and Rikichi's glowering at the samurai. Heihachi filled the table with his chatter as he regaled them all with tales of Kirara and Katsushiro's wedding.

"It sounds lovely." Kureha sighed her eyes again traveling to the red clad figure sitting silently at the end of the table.

Rikichi could not ignore the wishful gaze he saw the first pin fall from her hair as she turned away in haste a curl dropped to dangle past her shoulder into her lap. His eyes roved the length of the shining tendril lingering on the supple curve of her firm, round bosom. "Kyuzo-Dono," Rikichi asked his voice slick with the venom of his burning jealousy. "Now that Gorobei has returned and the Nobuseri are no threat to anyone but themselves, you will wander off to your own amusements I am sure."

Kyuzo raised his eyes from his dinner. He took the last sip from his glass before meeting Rikichi's gaze with a bland stare. Gorobei watched as his sister moved to refill the glass with spiced cider. The loose tendril of hair fell into his lap followed by several more pulled free by the weight of her mass of hair too much for the small pins. Kyuzo displayed a small smile despite his best efforts. He handed her the hair reminded of their first meal that she had served. "Kyuzo, might I ask," Kyuzo's eyes were drawn to Gorobei. "How old are you?"

"Why do you ask such a question?" Rikichi asked Gorobei before Kyuzo could answer.

"I simply wondered, he looks so young, yet his skills are so great as to make the great Kambei sweat to come up against him. It is rare to see such skill with Battojutsu."

"Twenty-four," Kyuzo's words were terse.

"You had to have joined the army as a child,"Heihachi commented his eyes rounded as he realized that the great samurai was indeed younger than he.

"My father was a samurai of the old order, he followed the rules of Bushido with his dying breath. My mother was a ninja of the highest caliber they trained me to the best of both of their skills. Though it was not enough to save them when our home was razed. I wandered until found, it was then that Iomaro bought me."

"So young," Mistress Akane looked at the samurai in a new light. "Just a child really." Rikichi frowned thinking of Kyuzo as a younger man heightened his sense of competition. Perhaps Gorobei would think twice before handing his sister over to him.

"Such is life," Kyuzo shrugged raising his glass in thanks to Kureha. Gorobei nodded never having heard Kyuzo speak so much at one time.

"Surely you have nothing now," Rikichi commented with a sympathetic sigh.

"I have only recently had my last possession, aside from my blades, stolen from me by a most beguiling thief." Kyuzo smirked surprising all around as his cheeks tinted red. Gorobei could not help the delighted laugh, the answer to his problem of finding a mate for his sister was so glaring, so...Obvious as to be comical. Let the clerk come, the farmers, the crofters, it was the samurai, silent, strong and full of honor. So, Gorobei gazed at Kyuzo as the meal ended and they were all shown into rooms inside the large manor for their stay, this is who his sister wanted.

Kambei was not surprised at the wealth that Gorobei's family claimed, his manner was too well-bred for it to be otherwise. Gorobei's movements too fluid, full of grace that proclaimed his dance skills. Sakura grinned suggesting that Kureha perform the flower rites, a haunting song and dance in celebration of nature. "What better way to celebrate the long awaited return of your brother?" Sakura urged.

"I would love to see you dance," Rikichi said smiling. Kureha looked to see if Kyuzo was still among the guests she walked over to him feeling tears as she saw the bag he carried.

"It will be my parting gift to you. Though the dance of life is a bit inappropriate when I feel as if my heart is dying." Kyuzo sat his bag down sitting near the door to watch the performance. "The sun rises on another day," Kureha began to sing raising her arms high the soft fabric of her clothing falling around her. "Glory abounds as the queens of dawn open their eyes tears of dew fall in happiness rejoice," The small audience was transfixed as Kureha twirled.

Gorobei sidled over to Kyuzo a smile on his face. "She always was a beautiful dancer, I never could understand her clumsiness. I guess music lives within her." Kyuzo waited, wondering what the older man wanted. "I will not begrudge you my sister's affections for whether I like it or not it is you she has chosen. But," Gorobei paused and waited for Kyuzo's amber eyes to meet his own. "If you take her, do so with honor. I know you have nothing of your own, but such is the way of the young. This house is now mine, seeing as how my parents are dead. I have a home on these lands further in on the beach surrounded by trees it is quite lovely, you may have it. It is small, only three rooms, but you can build it as you would. It is a start..."

He had a home, Kyuzo thought his heart beating a frantic pace. He stared so hard at Gorobei that he did not notice Kureha finishing the dance. The one reason he had forsaken any thought to asking for her hand was that he had nothing to give her. But a home, near her kin... when he had none. "Do not allow your past to steal your future." Gorobei planted his wooden arm on Kyuzo's shoulder. "Go take your lady, you have won this war." In that moment, Gorobei understood why Kyuzo never smiled. What enemy would take him seriously when he resembled a cherub. "Love will take the greatest warrior and turn him into a sniveling baby." Gorobei laughed as Kyuzo nodded. The great samurai clasped his hands in front of his body and bowed to Kyuzo before turning on his heel. Rikichi stood by his eyes narrowed as Kyuzo knelt in front of Kureha.

"I do not relinquish my possessions so easily lady," Kyuzo said taking her hand. "Since you have seen fit to take my heart, I have decided to take you." Kureha gasped looking to her brother. At the smile on Gorobei's face she laughed tripping over the hem of her skirt she fell into Kyuzo wrapping her arms around his neck. Kyuzo held her close marveling at he scent of wild flowers and fresh sea air that clung to her skin bathing him in a refreshing haze of delight.

"Dawn," Gorobei announced it being tradition for his family to wed at the earliest part of morn when the sun greeted the world. "You had best get to sleep, and may it be a sound one. For Dawn marks the day of your wedding." Kyuzo smiled holding Kureha for a moment more before releasing her for the night.

"Til dawn," He promised her and she had never known a happier moment in her life. The very same day she had dreaded, her brother returning and Kyuzo leaving, had become the happiest day she could yet remember.

Kureha turned hurrying to the door to search out her mother's wedding ensemble. "Til dawn," She promised rushing out. Rikichi swallowed his bitterness never having thought to witness the great Samurai Kyuzo in such a state. He bowed accepting his defeat wishing the younger man well he went off to find his own bed. Gorobei took Kyuzo to the house that was not far from the main one his parents had lived in. Kyuzo looked around at the modest home. The wood used to build it was strong. The place was immaculate. He could imagine that just as Kureha had seen her brother's clothes cleaned every week, she took just as much care of his home.

"Treat her well," Gorobei demanded leaving Kyuzo in his new home for the night. Kyuzo looked at Gorobei seeing his apprehension at trusting the former guard of their enemy. Kyuzo nodded formally he tried to think of words to say, but Gorobei had already left him alone.

**To Be Continued?**

Author's notes: **THE WHITE LION** is now available for purchase, check out my website and pick up a copy. Help support your Author, Lots of love and hugs to all you out there who already have. Thanks a million I hope you enjoy it. Never be afraid to let me know what you think. I appreciate all comments. You can address all comments to me here or my other websites, or my email. Thank you for reading my series of Fan works.

Ja

Chi


	6. Chapter 6

**Tell Me You Love Me 6**

**The Queens of Dawn**

So, Kyuzo thought as he entered the house that was now his, this was a home. He remembered the simple abode he had shared with his parents, a small smile on his face. Kyuzo ran his hands over the grain of the hardwood walls. The furniture was well made, sturdy and simple in design. He could see none of Gorobei's flamboyant style. The large house that had belonged to his parents had been full of large, bulky furniture with elaborate designs and tapestries. Kyuzo saw this as a secluded haven hidden as it was behind the trees. He could just make out the glimmer of the water in the fading light of evening. Sounds of waves breaking upon the shore performed a soothing duet with the birdsong that floating through the wavering sound of wind through the trees.

The bedroom was simple, yet elegant plenty of room for clothing, a large futon a chest and...Kyuzo stood in front of the polished glass. He ran a hand over his fluffy blond locks. It had never behaved, his hair. So he had long ago given up allowing it to cover his face as it would. With a shrug he turned away and paused, he could see so clearly Kureha standing in this room with him, in this house. "After so much death, life can be invigorating." Kyuzo pulled his weapon free as he turned facing Kambei. "Come along then." Kambei smiled leaving the house he walked over to the beach the moonlight highlighting the pristine sheen of his white garments. "Let all things settle before a new life begins."

"First blood," Kyuzo set the terms giving up his claim on the older man's life. Kambei nodded as he drew his blade. The beach rang with the eerie sound of ringing metal and the grunt of sweat drenched male adrenaline. Kyuzo stayed out of range of Kambei remembering plainly their first battle. Kambei had claimed that he could not defeat him, yet clearly he had captured Kyuzo's hand leaving the other blade useless in its position as far as he could harm the samurai. He had lost that fight and Kambei had been too kind to admit it.

"You will be at this all night Dono," Gorobei called. He had heard the unmistakable sound of battle and went to investigate. He had found his two friends on the beach and stayed to watch. The level of skill displayed had entranced him. He saw the sweat glistening on their faces. Kyuzo's hair flopped over and he moved by instinct alone for he could not see his opponent. With a swipe of his hand he pushed the mop aside catching Kambei with his sword just as the samurai master pressed his blade home drawing blood.

"Draw," The said in unison both breathing heavy in the stillness of the night. Kambei smiled and touched the spot on his forehead as Kyuzo brought a hand to his cheek.

"I thought I recommended rest Kyuzo," Gorobei laughed as the blades were put away. Kyuzo walked to the waters edge, he dropped to his knees and splashed his face. "Big day tomorrow." Gorobei waited, Kyuzo said nothing. "I am glad you two finally have that settled." Kyuzo got to his feet he shook the water droplets from his hair. "Come, there is much fitting to be done," Kyuzo frowned as he looked at Gorobei. "Since you seem to favor red, I will find something appropriate in that shade."

"Excuse me," Kyuzo hung back when Gorobei tried to lead him back to the small house through the trees.

"You want to wed in that?" Gorobei asked indicating the heavy red canvas coat. Kyuzo was silent as he shook his head. "Well come on then." Kyuzo followed after Gorobei. They entered the house and Gorobei headed for the room that Kyuzo had not explored. He stared at the large trunks that lined a wall. Heihachi, was already there rifling through the articles of fine clothing. Kambei entered the room pressing a cloth to his face.

"It was not my intention to cut deep." Kyuzo said by way of apology.

"Only a fool foreshortens his ability." Kambei's solemn words silenced Heihachi's mumbling.

"Come on then, let's dress this fool," Gorobei laughed his good nature shining through as he clapped Kyuzo on the back. Kyuzo worked to suppress a laugh as he was none too gently pulled from his coat.

-

Sakura watched as Kureha went into her parents bedroom. The girl had seemed to glow since the moment her brother announced that she was to wed at Dawn. "I like that," Sakura complained with a smile. "Here I have been engaged to be married for almost a year and you will be wed before me." Kureha laughed with her friend. Kureha went into her parents closet, she allowed her fingers to trail over the soft fabrics of her mother's clothes. "Your mother was indeed beautiful. I miss her singing. She was always singing. She sang when she cooked, when she cleaned," Sakura's words trailed off when Kureha pulled a white trunk from the back of the closet. Air stilled in her lungs as the trunk was opened and Kureha pulled yards of cream colored cloth.

"It was my mother's," Kureha announced setting the garment on the large futon. Sakura picked up the satin purple ribbons and large yellow bows. "She always used to tell me that when I wed I would wear this."

"You will be beautiful." Sakura whispered she could already see her friend in the elaborate outfit. "Kyuzo is lucky."

"You mean that?" Kureha asked her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. "I am rather clumsy and I always seem to get him dirty and... I don't know what will please him."

Sakura turned as Lady Akane's laughter was heard in the room. "Young girls..." Akane laughed again. "No woman knows what will please her husband. But," Akane took Kureha's hand and set her next to the beautiful clothes. "It is our duty to be prepared to do as our husbands want. I can only tell you to relax and do as he says."

"He will take me, I know," Kureha blushed looking away from Sakura. "I heard some of the village girls talking, after Namina was married... They noticed me and grew silent." Kureha gulped squeezing Akane's hand. "Will it hurt?"

"No... Well, maybe... Not if he is kind and gentle." Akane sighed pulling Sakura beside them. "Ah to be a young bride. Both of you so beautiful. I worry Ku-Chan, I worry for you. He has been alone for so long, a warrior, rough and untamed, there might not be any gentleness left within him."

"There is," Kureha smiled. "When the villain tried to kidnap me, he held me in his arms as if I were precious. He doesn't mind when I stumble and he catches me..." Kureha trailed off a dreamy smile on her face. "He smiled at me and I think I saw the sun..."

Lady Akane laughed, "Oh my. She's in love." Kureha and Sakura burst into giggles. "To bed with you both." Still giggling the girls were shooed off for an early night.

-

"Gorobei-Dono," Kyuzo's voice was soft as the other men drank and laughed. Gorobei stepped from the house. He looked around the woods surrounding the house. "What does the ceremony entail?" Kyuzo wanted to do everything correct. Kureha deserved a beautiful day, he wanted it to be beautiful.

"Well," Gorobei smiled his white hair shining in the moonlight. "At the hour before dawn..."

-

Kureha grumbled as what appeared to be every woman in the village stormed into her bedroom. "Come on," Sakura urged pulling her from the futon. "Your bath is ready, we mustn't keep your groom waiting." Groom... Kureha rolled over snuggling deeper within the covers. The women waited, within moments Kureha threw off her covers scrambling to get out of bed. After a long soak in the tub, being scented, powdered and brushed Kureha sat in front of her mother's glass mirror. Lady Akane arranged the last ribbon tying her hair in place. "I am so happy, you look so lovely." Sakura clapped her hands in delight. "Come on... they are waiting for you." Kureha looked at herself not recognizing the young beauty staring back at her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Swaddled in her mother's wedding ensemble she took several deep breathes.

"You look beautiful," Sakura kissed her cheek. Kureha stood to her feet the folds of her dress falling to the floor. She was not used to wearing such an elaborate kimono, even her dance clothes were not this fussy.

"I don't even feel like myself," Kureha whispered taking in the jewels that were sewn into the hem and along the ribbons in her hair.

"Come on, he's waiting for you." Sakura patted a pin in place. She smiled having purposefully left her friends hair loose. She had seen the enamored look on Kyuzo's face when the sable waving mass had come tumbling down around him.

Kyuzo straitened the crimson robe Gorobei had made him wear. He was uncomfortable in the soft clothes, they afforded very little protection. The one thing Gorobei had not parted him from was strapped to his back. Only death would part his father's swords from his hands. "One could wonder," The village clerk said venom in his voice as they made their way to the mansion on the beach. "At the rush of this wedding. She was with them for a little more than a month." He snickered, "Perhaps we should all count the months until the first child is born..."

The clerks voice ended on a gulp as he stared down the shiny length of both of Kyuzo's blades. "Besmirch my lady's honor again and it will be your head." The words were few and simple to understand. Kyuzo's eyes bored into the clerks, the man gasped for air, then turned on his heel and stomped away. This was one wedding he would not attend.

"Du-an, the entire village is to show honor to the family of..." Chief Li quieted as Du-an stalked away. "His jealousy will shame us all."

"I will hold no fault with you." Kyuzo re-sheathed his blades he entered the house to find Gorobei sitting in a large chair in the common room. Gorobei watched as the red kimono, secured to Kyuzo's slim frame with black ties, seemed to float with his graceful movements honed in the heat of battle. "Gorobei-Dono," Kyuzo clasped his hands in front of his body and bowed. "You have honored me greatly."

"I entrust you with the care of my female kin, sister, friend, Princess of dance and song in a long lineage of greatness. Do you vow to protect this future queen of Dawn?" Gorobei recited the words as his father would have feeling a pang of regret that his father had not lived to see the man who now claimed his daughter.

"With my life," Kyuzo changed the solemn vow of "As long as I live."

Gorobei smiled nodding his approval of the young man before him. "Claim your bride, she awaits." Kyuzo got to his feet and looked in the direction Gorobei pointed. He recognized the room as the one Kureha had vanished in with his coat. He opened the door and blinked in shock at the many vibrant colors that assailed his senses and giggling women moved aside.

"Kureha," Kyuzo called looking around his eyes widened as he found the elegant beauty swathed in cream colored silk and deep purple, jewel encrusted ribbons. Her hair piled high with pins and flowers highlighted her eyes. She lowered her lashes as Kyuzo stood staring at her. "You are beautiful," Kyuzo's wonder momentarily clouded his memory of the words he was to say to her. Kyuzo blinked and shook his head. "I am here with the blessing of your brother to claim you as my own."

"Gladly do I go with you Kyuzo-Dono," Kureha curtsied. "I am yours," She announced taking his extended hand. Kyuzo lead her down the hall with the town women trailing behind whispering and giggling. The cavalcade ended at Gorobei's feet.

"The start of this day is the start of your life together. Live it well." Gorobei moved to kiss his sister's forehead. "Let us enjoy a feast in your honor." Gorobei motioned for the town to follow him into the large dining hall where a feast that the women had spent all night preparing waited. Kyuzo lead Kureha to a seat at the head of the table beside the place set for him. Was this it? Kyuzo wondered. Was it really this easy? Kureha was his wife...

Heihachi laughed sitting beside the stunned looking Kyuzo. "Look to your bride, she serves you." Heihachi laughed again as Kyuzo turned to see Kureha pouring wine into his glass and filling his plate. Finally, the moment that Sakura waited for arrived. The weight of Kureha's hair defeated the efforts of the loosely attached pins and came tumbling down around them both. Kyuzo gathered the pins from his lap and the table then he ran his hands through her hair taking several of the small metal pins with him. Kureha peered through the cloud of her mass of hair. Kyuzo was silent as he got to his feet. He was conscious of the eyes of the town on him. Kyuzo walked over to the open window overlooking the shifting sands that spread out to the rolling waves. Kyuzo looked down into his hand then threw the offending pins out far away. With out a word he returned to the table.

Kyuzo speared a piece of sweet bread then placed it on Kureha's plate. "You like this?" Kureha pushed her hair behind her ears a bright smile on her face as she nodded accepting the food. Kyuzo was glad for Heihachi. In that moment he began a lively conversation that kept the entire assembly lively and entertained.

Gorobei leaned over after a while the crowd was laughing enjoying fine meal. "How long do you intend to stay here?"

"What?"Kyuzo asked he looked to Kureha to find her watching him.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Gorobei asked again causing several men to laugh aloud and the women giggled. Kureha blushed. "You did not have to stay to finish the meal, no one here expects the couple to last beyond the appetizers." Gorobei smirked then continued. "They are soon to serve dessert. Would you rather have sweets or..." Gorobei's words ended as Kyuzo got to his feet pulling Kureha behind him. He bowed stiffly the silk of his kimono rustling. Kyuzo took his bride ignoring the laughter of the village and his fellow samurai.

Walking through the afternoon sun Kyuzo thought Kureha glowed brighter than the shining sun on the pale sand. "Are you frightened?" He asked when he noted her heightened color.

"Only of..." Kureha paused looking at Kyuzo. She took heart in the warmth of his large, callused hand holding hers. "I do not know what will please you, what is expected of me. Lady Akane fears that you have no gentleness left within you, but I know..."Kureha paused a smile on her face as they continued their walk and their home became visible through the trees. "They way you held me in your arms, when your lips touched mine, " Kureha lost her voice. "I love you Kyuzo, I want to be and do whatever it is that you wish of me." Kyuzo shut the door of the small house. He lead Kureha into the bedroom a smile on his face as calm and quiet he shut the door.

**To be Continued**

**Authors notes: Ever wonder about the story of Alera and Daphnus? Why does Dae look different everytime we see him?**

**Buy a copy of The White Lion. Make your author happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tell Me You Love Me 7**

(This Chapter quite cheerfully _enhanced_ by Sir Ken and Dedicated with love to his cousin The French One)

**Breathe**

Du-An stormed into his office he heard the horns blared and the bells toll. It was all wasted, he had spent years searching news from other towns listening for the announcement of Gorobei-San's death. He had carefully feigned regret that he had no news yet glad that he had no ill tidings. If Gorobei had simply died in the war, the town chief would have heard his suit and they would have wed. If she weren't so stubborn, Du-An thought furious tossing sheafs of papers as he searched for something, anything that would halt this mockery of decency. Stubborn chit should have accepted her brother's death after the war ended and he did not return home. They could have rejoiced his miraculous return together. Du-An's eyes lighted on a single sheet of paper in a long line of court reports and of a sudden he could see everything so clearly.

** - **

Kureha stood before Kyuzo wanting to smile but forgetting how. She trembled slightly and Kyuzo felt like a predator for the ravenous thoughts that ran through his mind as he looked at her. His wife. He smiled hoping to lighten the fear he could see in her eyes. Kureha reached up a hand. With gentle fingers she brushed his hair aside tucking it behind his ear revealing his face. Kyuzo's smile widened and Kureha found her own. "What do you wish of me?" Kureha asked her fingers still unable to look into his eyes. She then moved to toy with the sash of her kimono. When he said nothing she pulled the large tie. Her outer garment fell open exposing her inner and undergarments. Kureha shrugged her shoulders causing the the elegant silken effect to slide and pool at her dainty feet.

Kyuzo placed his large, war-roughened hands on her hips drawing her forward to feel her soft body pressed against his lean one. Her lips parted to his warm tongue. This she knew, he had done this to her before and she found it quite pleasing. Kureha let out a little moan wrapping her arms around Kyuzo's neck. He felt the loosening of her tense body and molded her tighter against him. He was so warm Kureha could feel the heat of his body through their thin garments. Kyuzo was lost on the sweet taste of her mouth his tongue dancing along the interior while his hands roamed the contours of her back. Kureha gasped when Kyuzo's long fingers grasped her supple behind.

"Kyuzo..." Kureha muttered her fingers clenching on his shoulders.

"Kyosuke," Kyuzo murmured in her ear as his lips kissed the sensitive shells of her delicate ears.

"What?" Kureha asked trying to look at his face.

"My name, my name is Kyosuke Kyuzo." Kyuzo said licking her neck. Kyuzo's fingers found the tie in her inner garment sending the silk to her feet. Kureha gasped when he lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and deposited her gently. Kureha stiffened in his arms before she began to tremble. Kyuzo ran his hands over her sides. "Are you afraid?" Kureha could not answer, she swallowed with some difficulty. Kyuzo's hands traveled down to her small ones. He took the slim, soft digits in his hands bringing them to his lips. Kureha looked down and a single tear fell onto their joined hands. "I will not touch you, if you do not wish it." Using a resolve he never knew he had Kyuzo backed away from her. His breathing deepened as his fingers clenched while he waited for her to speak.

"No," Kyuzo's heart broke as she spoke. "I mean, I do want you to... I mean. I have never been touched in such a way, it feels pleasant." Kureha blushed the deepest shade of red that Kyuzo had ever seen. "More than pleasant." Kyuzo smiled his own cheeks heating. "I want to make you feel the same." Kureha worked hard to meet his eyes. When she did he saw the banked fires of her young, untried passions raging.

"Then touch me," Kyuzo kissed each of her fingers before sliding them inside his silk garment. Kureha gasped as her fingers slid across the toned contours of his smooth chest.

"You're so warm," She whispered pressing her fingers. "And firm." Kyuzo laughed kissing her forehead. He trembled when her slim digits went down his stomach. Kureha sighed when she felt his teeth nip her ear followed by his agile tongue. "Oh..." She breathed closing her eyes. Kyuzo smiled as Kureha leaned her head over giving him more access to her creamy skin. Her fingers tensed causing her nails to scrape against his well defined muscles. Kyuzo moved down from her ear kissing her neck, licking tender, sweet-smelling flesh. "Mmmm," Kureha tucked her bottom lip between her even, white teeth moments before her own lips pressed to his neck trying to mimic his tantalizing moves.

Kyuzo gasped feeling heat course throughout his entire being his hands were shocking him with their unsteady rhythm as he reached for the tie to her last remaining garment. His eyes met hers in a brief moment that lasted a lifetime. The approval there caused him to lose his heart to her all over again as the sash fell free baring her to his hungry eyes. Kureha turned a deeper shade of red as his eyes traveled to and remained on the large globes of her breasts. "I never expected such." He stared wondering why he never knew they were bountiful.

"They are too big, I know," Kureha brought her arms up the loosening sleeves of her inner garment sliding over her skin. "I bind them everyday."

Kureha gasped as Kyuzo moved her hands and leaned his head in close. He saw the marks from the tight linen that she used daily. "What you have done to these poor beauties." He whispered pressing his moist lips to her warm body. Kureha whimpered at the heat coming from him as he rained kisses over her bosom. "Never again contain them." He whispered Kureha nodded trying to find her voice to answer. Words and breath were stolen from her as he found a tender nipple and sucked it deep into his mouth. His tongue laved the sweet morsel as his free hand moved to the other. He switched position kissing and licking the other as his hand moved to replace his mouth. "Forgive me," Kyuzo said pressing her back into the bed dipping his tongue into her navel. It had been so long since he had smelled, touched, tasted a woman.

"Forgive you," Kureha placed her hands in his full-volumed hair when he came over her kissing her deeply. She was prepared for the assault and her tongue met his in a passion fueled duel that left them both breathless. Kureha looked down when she saw that his robe had opened leaving him exposed to her innocent eyes. "You're beautiful and..." Kureha's eyes widened. She had seen the village boys bathing and swimming in the river and so understood the difference between male and female anatomy, but never had she seen a full grown man aroused. "You're so big." The fear of every virgin bride assailed her as he worried that perhaps he would not fit.

"I will be gentle," Kyuzo promised his hands busy stroking her sides to calm the tremors of her nubile form. His fingers delved into the richly colored curls at the apex of her thighs. The fragrant gate to her womanhood. "Open your legs for me." Kureha nodded spreading her thighs and cried out in shock as his fingers pressed forward into the slick folds of her most secret recesses. Kyuzo was shocked at the sweet smelling fluid that coated his fingers. "You truly want me?" he breathed the words Kureha was too shocked at how good his fingers felt to catch the words he spoke. Her only acknowledgment of his voice was a low moan as his fingers continued to caress her. Kyuzo found her entrance and rubbed his middle finger against it. Kureha gasped bringing her arms around his neck. She smelled so good, was the prevailing thought in Kyuzo's mind as he slipped from her grasp placing kisses along her collarbone.

"Kyuzo," Kureha moaned when he went back to her navel before going lower. "Ah," Kureha gasped as Kyuzo pushed her legs further apart. He placed kisses along the junction where her thigh met her pelvis. "Kyuzo...no... wait..." He wouldn't, Kureha thought and collapsed on a sigh as Kyuzo did. "Oh," She cried out as his tongue bathed her moist flesh. Taking the new wetness as a good sign he pushed his finger inside. Kyuzo marveled at the tightness that encased his fingers as his wife writhed under the onslaught of his mouth. His name became a litany intermingled with sighs and moans. Kyuzo's tongue sped up in the frenzy of desire licking her deep inside. She emitted a strangled cry that was part fear of the unknown and seductive ecstasy filling his mouth with so much slick sweetness that he swallowed. "Oh... Kyuzo..." she muttered when he rejoined her at the head of the bed. He kissed her lips and she blushed to taste herself on his mouth.

"Touch me," The simple command was followed by his taking her hands to his arousal. Kureha gasped feeling the hot, stiff manhood against her fingers. Kyuzo closed his eyes as her tentative touch inflamed him. Kureha's fingers curled around her husband learning his texture. Kyuzo captured her hands fearing to embarrass himself he interlocked their fingers and placed his body on top of hers. "Open your legs for me." Kureha nodded and did as she was told feeling his weight settle between her thighs. His hardness lay heavy and hot against her moist heat. Kureha closed her eyes tight as he shifted his hips until he pressed to her. "Look at me," Kyuzo whispered his lips still pressed to hers. Kureha peeked through her long lashes into his deep, amber eyes. As she stared he pressed his hips forward with excruciating slow patience. Kyuzo kissed Kureha deeply swallowing her cry as her maidenhead fell to his throbbing sword of manhood.

Kyuzo was gentle as he sank into her depths. He brought a hand up to wipe the tears that seeped from her eyes. "I'm all right," Kureha whispered a brave smile lighting her face.

Kyuzo nodded his lips nibbling hers, "I'll move now."

"Move?" Kureha opened her eyes. "But..." She looked away embarrassed. "I do like it. Don't... stop."

Kyuzo laughed softly a pleasant sound that reverberated throughout Kureha's entire body. "Don't worry, I will go nowhere but deeper inside you." Kyuzo gently thrust his hips enjoying the pleased gasped he wrung from his bride. Kyuzo's name had never sounded more like a song to him as he pushed in and out of the slim body beneath him. Her cries of delight spurring him and stirring his passions as nothing in his life ever had his own voice raising in salute to her tight encasement of his need. Kureha's dulcet voice rose as each of Kyuzo's movements struck a chord deep within her. Kureha held tight as her world exploded in a wild staccato of pleasure. Kyuzo felt her throbbing, massaging, sheath tighten against him in vibrant contractions his own release holding him tense in her embrace.

"Oh... Kyuzo...Kyosuke," Kureha wept for the beauty of his tenderness as he had claimed her. Kyuzo lay beside his wife taking her into his arms. "I love you." She whispered the drowsy tone of her voice nearly arousing him again.

"And I you, my beautiful dancer," Kyuzo kissed his bride tasting the sigh she exhaled. "I love you." And though the moon shone down on the sandy shores Kureha felt the rays of the sun shine gloriously down as sleep claimed her.

** - **

**Kanna Village**

Kikuchiyo came bumbling through the tall trees that remained of the forest surrounding the village a crumpled piece of paper in his metallic fist. "Katsu-" He called in his excited, child-like rumbling. "Katsu, we got a letter from Heihachi, it says that Kyuzo took a wife."

"Kyuzo-Dono," Katsushiro smiled his own eyes traveling to Kirara where she sat taking a break from the labors of rebuilding the town. "What woman has he wed?" Katsushiro asked going back to braiding the heavy twine that would be used to string together the rope of the temporary bridge. The men were making clay bricks for the permanent one, but this would do for now to reconnect the three farms that had been severed from the main town in the town's preparations for their stand against the Nobuseri.

"Would you believe it," Kikuchiyo shook his head the sound of metal scrapping jarring among the sounds of hammers flying and voicing calling out amid the dust of the working villagers. "He married Gorobei's little sister."

"Truly?" Kirara placed her hand on her husbands shoulder giving him water. "She must be some lady." Kirara smiled thinking of her own former dislike of the silent samurai. "I do not think I could wed a man who barely spoke to me."

"And," Kikuchiyo continued his excitement palpable as steam emitted from his blow hole on his helmet. "He is only 24 years old." Katsushiro gasped realizing that the great samurai was only a few years his senior. "Yeah, great stuff man, they say when we are done we might want to go visit. Let your wife meet his wife, you know."

"Actually, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to travel." Kirara said taking Katsushiro's hand. "Grandmother says that I should no longer help the villagers rebuild and that I should take it easy for the next seven months." Kikuchiyo whistled more steam as her meaning became clear to him. Katsushiro sat his eyes wide as he stared at the lovely priestess that he had married not three full months ago. "Our line has ever been fruitful and we are rather young." Kirara continued quoting her grandmother as the old woman had pronounced her with child.

"Considering how friendly we have been lately I am not surprised." Katsushiro said offering Kirara a smile.

"Ugh," Kikuchiyo muttered stomping off. "Too much information." He grumbled crashing through the trees. He left the lovebirds alone to marvel at the beautiful life they had created with their love for one another.

** - **

Kyuzo lay in bed his arm suffering an unpleasant tingling sensation at the soft, heavy weight pinning it in place on the bed. He brought his free hand up to stroke the hair from Kureha's face. He glanced at her lips still red and swollen from his many kisses. She shifted rubbing her well-loved form against him. His interest on the rise he was careful as he disentangled himself. Laying her gently on the pillow he exited the bed careful not to jar her out of her deep slumber. "...Kyuzo..." Kureha murmured turning her head to the warm pillow that still held his warm scent. Unabashedly nude Kyuzo strode into the room that housed the clothes. Washing quickly in the bracing cold water left in the basin he dressed in his familiar black leather and red canvas. Stealing a kiss from his sleeping bride Kyuzo left the house and headed for town.

Several of the village men raised a hand in greeting calling out morning salutations to the husband of their dawn princess. Kyuzo nodded his eyes glancing over the wares in their carts. A jeweled scarf caught his eye it reminded him of the one Kureha had worn the other night. He took some of the money that Gorobei had given him as part of Kureha's dowry and purchased the scarf along with what looked like the same sweet paste filled pastries from their wedding feast. Kyuzo was just about to head back to his home when a snide voice hailed him. Kyuzo paused his eyes falling on Du-an.

Du-an paused feeling his courage fail him as he faced the calm, cold anger of the silent samurai. "I...I...I... well that is," Du-an cleared his throat firming his resolve to see this through. "I propose, due to the fact that the lady in question spent a great deal of time living under the same roof as this man." He cried out gaining the attention of the many people that milled about the town. Kyuzo frowned when a young boy ran towards the mansion on the beach. "I propose that she show proof of her honor, consequences being that she be stripped of her title as Princess of Dawn and further denied the honor of being the Future Queen of Dawn. Further more she will be denied the privilege of her marriage and given to any who would want her despite her loose ways." Du-an recited the words as they had appeared in the ancient scroll of a similar trial of the Dawn performers. The ancient dancer had been rightly accused and thus stripped of her title.

Kyuzo drew his swords approaching the clerk with a look of bloody murder contorting his handsome features into a mask of ensuing carnage. "Kill me now and the stigma will stain your marriage forever." Du-an held his ground.

"Withdraw your claim the lady was pure." Kyuzo's fingers clenched around his weapons as he suppressed the urge to kill.

"If I withdraw under duress her fate is as sealed, her guilt written in the very blood missing from your marriage bed." Kyuzo was at first confused by the clerks words then he paled as he remembered the blood he had cleaned from himself that very morning.

"Du-an," Chief Li called as he approached the two young men. "Are you mad? Such a trial has not taken place in four generations." Chief Li paused as he saw the young son of the baker running towards them Gorobei, Kambei and Heihachi at his heels. "Do you feel that your sister has been dishonored?" Chief Li asked not waiting for Gorobei to catch his breath.

Gorobei shook his head looking at Du-an he straitened piercing the clerk with a glare. "Has your jealousy truly pushed you this far?"

Du-An refused to meet Gorobei's eyes as he showed the scroll to the gathering town. "My accusations are legitimate let him prove her honor or my words will stand as law on this day." The Chief sighed knowing he now had no choice.

"Would that I could prove her honor," Kyuzo said quietly to Gorobei causing the older samurai to look at him oddly. "Gladly would I display myself but I bathed this morning there is no more evidence upon me."

"Then I will inspect her person," Du-an's smug grin left Kyuzo feeling ill.

"The hand you lay upon my wife is the hand I sever from your body." Du-an backed away from the sword that pressed against his throat. He blinked at how quickly the weapon had cleared its sheath.

"Gentlemen this is not necessary," Chief Li wedged his round body between the sword of the enraged warrior and the foolish clerk.

"Then I deny his claim to an honorable marriage and take Kureha as my whore." Du-an yelled the words sure that everyone in the town could hear his claim.

"My challenge now follows his," Gorobei pulled his sword with his remaining arm the sound of Kambei and Heihachi arming themselves could be heard in the tense silence that followed the words. Kyuzo growled low his sword coming fast towards Du-an's head. Kambei moved swiftly his sword coming between the two men. Kyuzo gasped to find his sword held against Kambei's and his free hand grasped by the older samurai in a move reminiscent of their first duel. Du-an stared up at the pristine samurai that had saved his life for he had fallen to his bottom scooting away on his backside trying to escape the blood lust he could see in Kyuzo's eyes.

"You can kill me but the dishonor will remain. The town will always wonder as she performs the dawn rites if she truly deserves it." Du-an wept for even should he die he would never regret loving the beautiful dancer forever out of his grasp.

"The sheets should carry testimony of her virginity." Kambei said sliding his weapon home with an angry clang. Kyuzo simmered with barely contained rage as the entire town made the trek to his home and his sleeping bride. Kureha awakened to the clamor of many bodies filing into her bedchamber. Kyuzo moved swiftly wrapping the bed covers secure around her body hiding her from lascivious stares. Kureha let out a pained gasp causing Kyuzo to look down worried for his lovely wife. "All is well Kyuzo," Kambei assured the younger man with a smile. "She is only sore, as she should be." Kambei indicated the crimson stains on the bed. Chief Li sighed a smile splitting his face as he bowed to Kyuzo.

Kyuzo stood with his wife in his arms as the entire town, those in his house and those on the beach who could not fit bowed to him. "Now can I kill him?" Kyuzo asked as he sat Kureha on the bed with all the gentleness he possessed.

"Now he may chose a weapon and meet you in the field of honor." Chief Li informed Kyuzo. "I am sure that this part of the proceedings you never read, finding only an opportunity to steal this man's wife not bothering to go into the repercussions in case you were wrong. As it is you have insulted her honor and his with your words and must now stand responsible."

"But..But he's a killer," Du-An stammered getting closer to the door with each word.

"Well should you have thought of that before you dragged us all here." Chief Li said with a wise nod of his gray head. Kureha sat on the bed holding her husband's hand as the chief continued. "As he could not ignore your claim, you may not ignore his challenge. Go retrieve a sword from town so you may accept." The Chief ordered. Du-An ran from the room. He made it no further than his house where he hastily threw garments into a bag and left town running. Kyuzo received the news of Du-an's desertion with a grumble. Should he ever see the man again he would take his head, this he vowed.

**To-Be-Continued.**

I must apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I am sad to inform you all that I have been rather ill and in fact am scheduled for surgery very soon. I will be back on a regular schedule very soon. Thank you for your patience with me and my odd schedule. I hope you enjoy the mad ravings from my mind let me know what you think.

Chi


	8. Chapter 8

**Tell Me You Love Me 8**

_**Sunset**_

It was a beautiful sight. Man and steel and sea. Moving along the sand in an intricate dance of flow and ebb, rise and fall, slash and return. Kureha stood in the kitchen preparing the noon meal. She paused to watch as her husband practiced on the beach his blades shining in the high sun. It would be a shame to have to call him in. A smile lit Kureha's face as a thought struck her. Why should she call him in? It was a lovely day with the sun beaming down with just enough cloud cover to create a breeze. The sound of the waves would be soothing.

Kyuzo finished his exercise and paused to center his breathing. As he was sliding his swords into their sheath he looked up with a smirk. He had known she was there long before he had finished. It was not a sound she had made, thought there was plenty of that with her often clumsy tread. It was more a scent in the air and a quickening in his blood. Kureha gasped as their eyes met. Lit by the sun his odd colored brown orbs appeared almost red under his fall of golden hair slightly damp from sweat. Kureha approached offering him a cool towel to wipe his face and hands. Kyuzo paused, it was a small luxury, one he remembered his mother performing for his father. Even though she worked out as well as he did there were always cold towels when done.

"Kyuzo?" Kureha asked when he simply stood holding the towel in his hands.

"Thank you," Kyuzo smiled at a loss. He had spent so much time alone he almost felt bad for Kureha who would suffer his lapses the most. "How do you feel?" Kyuzo felt proud of the simple question then frowned as he remembered that just that morning she had winced in pain when he picked her up. Kambei had claimed she had been sore, with that much blood... Had he truly hurt her so badly?

"Great, thanks and you," Kureha floundered for a way to break the odd formality they now found themselves in.

Kyuzo nodded his eyes drawn to the large basket she carried he was quick to take the burden from her arms. He saw the wrinkles in the fine linen sleeves of her top. The long skirt hid her legs from view. Though the outfit covered more skin than that of the water priestess he found it vastly more appealing in that the soft fabric and colors made her seem soft and nice to touch. In fact when she lowered her arms the cloth fell forward hiding her hands from view. Kyuzo wiped his face then his hands before sitting the towel aside he took her hand with a questioning look. "I just thought, it being a nice day, that we could eat the noon meal here." Kyuzo nodded, he looked into the basket to see bread, meat, cheese, fruit, and juice along with a blanket. Kureha grinned when Kyuzo nodded a smile lighting his features.

It was odd, Kyuzo thought, he could not remember smiling so much. Well, that wasn't right, when he had been with his parents. Kyuzo shook the thought from his head as he sat the basket down and spread the blanket on the sand. He then took off his heavy canvas coat and sighed. If he was to remain in this warmer climate he would have to find lighter gear. Kyuzo folded the coat into a pillow for Kureha to sit on thinking of her earlier soreness. "Thank you," Kureha sat then began to reach into the basket she pulled out bowls, chopsticks and napkins then loaded it with food. Kyuzo busied himself finding cups he poured the home squeezed fruit juice into them offering his bride a cup. "My brother and I used to have picnics all the time. He would spend hours with me practicing. My most fond memories of childhood are learning to dance. My first dance was with my father. I stood on his feet and he twirled me around the beach. I felt like a princess. Then my mother explained that I was a princess, of the Dawn."

Kyuzo sat and listened to his wife as she spoke of her childhood. They made it through the basket and packed the items away. But still they sat on the beach. "Tell me about your family. I know your mother was a ninja and your father a samurai but how was life with them? Was it all training?"

"No, my mother liked flowers." Kyuzo said looking out at the changing colors of the sky. Feeling he should say more he thought back. "Father and I would go walking with her along the woods and prairies near our home and she collected a bunch of them. So much that she could not carry them all, so we carried them for her. It was a once a week family trip and our home was always filled with flowers."

"She must have been beautiful," Kureha said thinking that she had told him so much about her family down to giving him avid descriptions of her parents.

"She had brown hair it was long and strait, her eyes were the same shade of my own." Kyuzo nodded thinking that his mother was indeed a wonderful woman. "My father was tall and strong, I guess my shape was inherited from mother, father was closer to your brother's physique. Mother said that I am not skinny, I am inconspicuous for stealth missions." Kyuzo laughed softly at the memory. Kyuzo thought that the sun had decided to come back for another try as Kureha's tinkling laughter spilled along the beach. He was silent as he pulled her from her perch on his coat. Kureha moved easily into his arms. They sat in silence watching as the sun sank into the sea with a dazzling array of brilliant colors.

Kyuzo packed up the blanket and utensils into the basket before he draped his coat over Kureha's shoulders to stave off the evening chill as they walked back to their home. Kyuzo tried not to laugh when he saw that several inches of the end of his coat trailed behind her and that the sleeves reached her knees. As he looked at her he also saw that her breasts were more obvious underneath her clothing. Had she taken his passionate words to heart and left them unbound. Kureha followed his line of vision and blushed. "I wanted to let you know that I am going to perform the Dawn rites next week." Kureha said drawing his eyes back to hers. He nodded saying nothing he opened the door of their home to allow her to precede him inside. Kureha was glad to doff the heavy coat and put it away. What did he carry in his pockets, stones? "Well Sakura will marry the village leader's son and the performance is quite vigorous."

"I am sure it will be lovely." Kyuzo said reaching into one of the pockets on the coat and pulling out a sharpening stone. He set up the water and flames preparing to care for his swords as Kureha set about emptying the basket and cleaning the dishes before she began to make dinner.

Kureha aimed a chagrined look at the heavy stone that had indeed been in the pocket of the coat. "What I mean is," Kureha stood in front of Kyuzo drawing his eyes from his weapon to her. "It is difficult to dance without binding my... I mean, I will of course do as you wish, but..."

"I will never willingly make you uncomfortable." Kyuzo was quick to assure her. "Bind if you must." Kureha breathed a sigh of relief as she silently vowed to only bind them when necessary since he derived such pleasure from seeing them. Kyuzo's thought circled on his promise to never willingly harm her. As she went about preparing dinner he finished with his swords and all while Kureha served him dinner. As she bathed in the clothing room Kyuzo stripped from his garments. Thinking better of his actions he pulled on a pair of short pants. "Dinner was wonderful," Kyuzo said by way of taking his mind off the simple white, sleeveless sheath she wore for bed.

"Thank you," Kureha turned a becoming shade of pink. Kyuzo was careful as he moved over to make room for his bride. She climbed in next to him shocked that all he did was kiss her lips and hold her in his arms. Tears stung her eyes as Kyuzo went to sleep. Shame poured over every ounce of her person, she had not pleased her husband last night. He did not want her anymore.

- 

Kyuzo awoke to excruciating tenseness. He carefully climbed from the futon before he awakened his sleeping wife with amorous demands. Kureha heard the shutting of the entrance to their home and sat up. She looked beside her on the soft mat and saw that Kyuzo was no longer beside her. Has he gone to speak to my brother? She wondered with tearful trepidation she crawled from bed to bathe and dress herself. How had she failed so completely? She had done as Lady Akane suggested, which was to do as he wanted.

Kyuzo jumped onto the roof his mind filled with self castigation. How could he be such a brute? First to hurt his wife, then to want to do it again. The prostitutes that Ayamaro and Ukyo had given him had all been experienced, he was not prepared for the sweet innocence of his wife. How was he to handle her? He had thought he was gentle, but wait! Kyuzo thought sitting up straiter. Kambei had expected blood. Did all virgins bleed? But so much? Kyuzo thought of what had been on him and her and the futon. He had changed the coverings after the town had left and saw the damage. She was lucky to walk again after what he had seen. He had to talk to her, to let her know how sorry he was. Kyuzo sighed jumping to the ground he entered the house to see Kureha almost finished making breakfast.

Wiping his hands on the moist towel offered he sat at their table with his hands folded neatly in front of him. Kureha sat his breakfast in front of him before sitting across with her own. Kyuzo looked up to see the tears seeping from her eyes and panic enveloped him. "I'm sorry," They both said once.

Kureha sniffled and continued. "For whatever reason I have displeased you and you have every right to send me back to my brother with shame."

"Displeased me?" Kyuzo got to his feet he came around the table taking her into his arms.

"You do not want me anymore." Kureha sobbed thinking of last night.

"Want you?" Kyuzo was amazed that his body responded to even the mention of her underneath him. "Of course I want you. But," Kyuzo trailed off his face heating. "I hurt you."

"But Kyuzo... I mean, Kyosuke, being with you was wonderful. Of course the first time hurt." Kureha smiled thinking back over lady Akane's words. "Lady Akane told me that. She spoke to Sakura as well." Kyuzo had never before felt the sting of his age and inexperience. It chaffed to have it come at such an awkward time.

"You must think me a fool," Kyuzo looked away.

"We are not expected to interact with the rest of the town for another day." Kureha informed him. Kyuzo then realized how insidious Du-An's plan had truly been. Had he stayed home as expected, there would truly be no evidence. He and Kureha would have bathed, the futon's coverings would have been cleaned. He felt a moment of anger resurface then he deflated glad that he had been so pleased with his wife that he wanted to buy her something special.

"My lady," Kyuzo stood to his feet. "Are you suggesting that we retire so early in the day?" Kureha blushed as she realized that they had not even finished breakfast. She looked up to see Kyuzo smiling. Kureha accepted Kyuzo's offered hand forgetting about the food they headed back to their bedroom. Kyuzo shut the door with his foot pulling his bride into his arms he pressed their lips together drinking in the sweet innocence that somehow lingered about her. Kureha sighed melting against her husband in docile surrender.

"Kyuzo," Kureha whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck standing on the tips of her toes to achieve the feat. "Such wonderful things you do to me." Kyuzo smiled licking her neck as he allowed his hands to roam the soft contours of her body. Kureha gasped feeling his strong fingers grope her bottom through her layers of clothing. This was not the first time he had done so to her. She had felt his hand straying even before they had wed but he stopped himself. Kyuzo lowered his head to kiss her chest, even through the fabric of her clothes she felt his heat. Kyuzo stood lifting her from her feet he sat Kureha on the futon. Getting to his knees before her he began to untie the folds of her light colored soft clothing.

"Everything about you is petal soft and sweet smelling." Kyuzo whispered kissing the incline of her flat tummy. Kyuzo climbed over the bed shedding his own clothes. Kureha gasped admiring the firm maleness of his form. She ran a trembling hand over his chest and muscled stomach. Kyuzo stilled under the gentle ministrations. Kureha noted his stillness and halted her movements. "It's alright, you can touch me." Kyuzo lay on his back offering his body for her hands. Kureha smiled brightly her eyes aglow with sensual curiosity. Kureha placed her hands on his abdomen pressing in she moved on to his powerful thighs. Kyuzo felt his body respond to her touch and worked to control the urge to press her back to the soft mat of the futon.

"You're so strong," Kureha said moving down to his calves. She stroked back up her eyes lighting on his manhood. "So large," She gulped amazed that he had indeed fit inside of her. She brought her trembling fingers to him. Her light touch inflamed Kyuzo and he sucked in breath as her fingers tenderly circled him. Kureha smiled then released him just as Kyuzo thought he would spill himself in her hand. She moved her hands back over his stomach then his chest. She touched his nipples and Kyuzo was shocked that he could be sensitive there. None of the women of his past had ventured there. When Kureha looked up into his eyes with a mischievous grin Kyuzo sat up pressing their lips together he took over their lovemaking.

With the sun shining down Kyuzo could appreciate each curve of his wife's graceful form. Kureha noted his staring and her deeply tanned skin heated. Kyuzo pressed their lips together again his hands coming up to cup her round breasts. He massaged them then pinched the peaks. Kureha gasped feeling heat gather and pool between her thighs she shifted where she sat next to him on the bed. Kyuzo reached down taking her legs he brought them across his lap. Kureha gasped feeling his throbbing member pressing against her hip.

Kyuzo lowered the arm she was leaning against angling her. He then dipped his head licking her chest. Kureha moaned when his teeth grazed a sensitive peak before he sucked it in."Kyuzo," He grinned as his name was sighed. He was glad that his obsession with her breasts brought her pleasure for he could not help but linger at the sweet fullness. Kureha buried her hands in his lush hair holding his head to her bosom. "Your mouth is so hot," Kureha gasped as he suckled using his hand to attend to the other breast. Kyuzo muttered his agreement moving on to the other nipple he treated it to similar attention. Kureha trembled in his arms as he kissed down to her stomach. Laving her belly button he pressed his lips in inhaling her feminine essence.

Kureha gasped, panting when Kyuzo shifted laying her on the mat he lay beside her. Kyuzo's fingers found the springy softness of her woman hood. Again he was greeted with the slick evidence of her arousal. Again he could not halt the need to taste her womanly charms. Kureha felt him moving and knew what he was about. Remembering the pleasure of the previous encounter she spread her legs for his body to settle in. Kyuzo slid his fingers along the moist folds of her inner secrets. He heard her moan and pant smiling he lowered his head. Kureha cried out when his tongue joined his fingers in their sensual exploration of her hidden parts. "Oh... Kyuzo," Kureha sighed as he licked her deep within. "Such things you do," Kureha covered her mouth with her hands as her cries of pleasure escalated. Kyuzo's tongue sped up when he felt her begin to shiver. Kureha further muffled her cries when his fingers entered her pressing in he moved them in and out as his tongue drove her to madness. Kyuzo sucked her most sensitive flesh into his mouth as she expired on the futon her wetness increased around his hand coating his tongue with her enjoyment.

Kyuzo came up gasping for air. He removed his fingers then pushed them into his own mouth licking and sucking them clean. Kureha stared at her husband in shock as she watched him enjoy the fruits of her copious enjoyment. Kyuzo lay flat on top of her then nudging her knees further apart with his own he pressed down. Kureha smiled when he interlocked their fingers. Pressing her deep into the mat of their futon he entered her with a slow, deliberate thrust that left them both sighing. Kyuzo shifted his hips enjoying the tender squeak she emitted. Her fingers clenched around his the same time her body relaxed sinking him further within her. "Ok?" He asked holding himself still. Kureha opened her eyes. She looked deep into his oddly colored orbs she could find no words to express the rapture his intimate embrace brought to her so she nodded and lifted her head trying to capture his lips.

Kyuzo's heart warmed at her simple gesture and he kissed her deeply allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth he tasted each sigh and gasp as he moved over her. Thrusting with deep, gentle movements he sheathed himself completely. Pulling out he entered again swiveling his hips he found a place that was so deep within her she cried out in startled wonder that he could bring her such pleasure. "Kyosuke," She whispered his name against his lips. Kyuzo increased his tempo, though his thrusts were no less deep. His own breathing was no longer stable as she began to lift her hips begging for more of his loving. Bracing himself while holding her close Kyuzo complied. His cries soon joined hers as he lost his control deep inside of her.

When his breathing calmed, Kyuzo realized he was still laying on top of Kureha. He disengaged himself from her and moved to the side keeping her within his embrace. "Did I please you?" She asked with a smile on her face. Knowing the answer from his smile. Kyuzo nodded anyway.

"Did I hurt you?" Kyuzo asked even though her pleasure had been obvious. Kureha shook her head. "Did I please you?" He asked licking her neck. Kureha nodded amazed to feel him swell where he pressed against her side.

"Kyuzo...again?"

Kyuzo lay her on the mat merging their mouths he pressed her knees parting her thighs. Kissing her deeply he lifted his head and said with a nod and wolfish grin, "Again." Kureha gasped as he pressed inside filling her with joy. "And again."

- 

Shichiroji had never felt more at home. He thought back to the first day of his return to the firefly house. Yukina had been surprised to see him. He had laughed stating that he had not brought back any treasures. Yukina had claimed that he was the treasure. They were married soon after. The firefly house had become his true home. With the bandits no longer a large threat more people traveled to the city of respite. Shichiroji was just sitting to enjoy an evening cup of sake when Yukina joined him. "The fireflies are bright tonight." She said looking around at the small insects that glowed over the water.

"Yes," Shichiroji agreed putting his arm around his beautiful wife. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you remember, the fireflies were bright the night you left?" Yukina said feeling tears threaten.

"What's this about?" Shichiroji asked wiping the moisture from her face. Yukina fell into his blue eyes thinking of the time apart. She had not known if he lived or died. They had all heard of the great battle, but no names of survivors had been available.

"Apparently a remnant of the Nobuseri remain. They have put a bounty on your head. On all of you. Every bounty hunter for miles around is looking for you all. You can't stay here."

"No," Shichiroji got to his feet pulling her up as well. "We can't. As my wife they will use you to get to me. Our best defense is to remain together."

"But where can we go?" Yukina asked ignoring the fear of leaving her home behind and the uncertain future before them.

"First we will go to Kanna village," Shichiroji headed inside to pack their belongings. "Since that is our last known whereabouts I am sure that is where they are headed first. We have to tell Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo to get out." Yukina was frightened as the left the city in the dead of night, but knew that she would rather be with him in danger, than safe all alone.

- 

Kirara placed her hand on her soon to be expanding tummy as she held her crystal over the water. Katsushiro sat not far behind leaning against a tree. He sat with one knee bent an arm draped over it while his other hand held his sword. Even though the battles had ended, he could never feel safe enough. Especially now with the weight of impending fatherhood on his shoulders. Kirara gasped while swinging the crystal and Katsushiro was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"Danger, Katsushiro we are in grave danger." Kirara looked around as if she could see whatever menace awaited them in the surrounding woods. Loud clanging noises could be heard and Katsushiro pulled his sword standing in front of his wife.

"Whoa now," Kikuchiyo said his large palms out in a sign of surrender. "What's with this?"

"Sorry," Katsushiro shoved his blade home in his sheath. He took Kirara's hand and headed back to the center of the village where the older water priestess lived. "Lady Kirara sensed danger just now with her crystal.

"Well, I'll be," Kikuchiyo muttered as they rounded the corner of the hut to see Shichiroji and Yukina standing looking exhausted and dirty. "Things are about to get interesting."

**To Be Continued**

Author's note; Medical UPDATE: the surgery went fine I will be ok in no time and back on my feet. Hopefully this series is making people smile. I will try to keep going. This will be like my Pet Shop/Fake AU series (Found now on TheFrenchOne's profile) As long as people are reading and enjoying it will live. As you can see Sir Ken returned for a repeat performance.

Chi


	9. Chapter 9

**Tell Me You Love Me 9**

**Stolen Sun**

"Kureha! Kureha!" Kureha halted her dance mid stride as the village girls came running towards her. Gorobei ceased his playing of the drum with a sigh. He had been thrilled to learn that he still remembered the beat of the Dawn rites yet unsatisfied with the hollow sound of his wooden hand upon the soft skin of the drum. Perhaps Heihachi would be able to make something more proficient. Something like Shichiroji's. That way he could even practice swordsmanship again. Gorobei looked at his hand again as his sister was lead off. It had been that way ever since she and Kyuzo had re-entered the village. Kureha was lead off with a last apologetic look at her brother. They took her to a small alcove on the beach overlooking Kyuzo as he practiced with Kambei.

The sound of the swords sang over the sandy shores highlighted by the crashing waves. "Tell us," Sakura began with a sigh. "I fear, you know, that Li-San will find me lacking. How do you please your husband when you know not what it is he desires?"

"If he marries you it is you that he desires," Kureha said not sure what the village girls wanted from her.

"Not so for arranged marriages." Sakura looked at her hands where they rested among the many folds of the village girls attire. "Your samurai wanted you and you wanted him." Sakura said with a sigh. "Was it terribly painful, what he did to you?"

"No," Kureha was quick to deny the fear that Lady Akane had harbored about her gentle samurai. "He was very careful and gentle. You do know what happened, don't you?" Sakura nodded thinking of all her mother had told her. "I swear I never felt anything more wonderful. I feared I would die in his arms so sublime did he make me feel. Every time he touches me I feel goose flesh rise on my skin."

"Your arms?" Another girl asked for Sakura was thinking of her impending nuptials with a dreamy sigh.

"Everywhere," Kureha sighed her eyes traveling to her husband who stood still locked in battle with Kambei. They both heaved with exertion before they broke contact and attacked each other again. "He makes the stars shine brighter and the sun itself bows in defeat of him." Kureha thought of the meaning of the Dawn rites. The dance was an enticement to the sun beckoning its creator to bless the union and make it fruitful as the sun gave life to the plants of the earth, so too would the marriage give life to the young. The sun enjoyed shining down and so a husband was to enjoy possession of his wife. Kureha had not been prepared to enjoy her husband but enjoy him she had. The village girls were still sighing as Kureha left them to prepare the evening meal.

- 

Du An left the village hauling all of his most valuable possessions. He had wandered around lost for several days trying to survive on what provisions he had stuffed in his bag. Now he was all alone and hungry, cold and lonely. This was all Kureha's fault. If the stubborn chit had simply given up on her brother being alive they could have been wed. Now she had her samurai... Du An hoped she was happy now. They made horrid husbands, those violent types. Du An shuddered when he remembered how close he had come to losing his own head. All he had done was question the validity of the marriage. Du An felt his mouth become slick as he recalled the sight of Kureha wrapped in the bed clothes. The Samurai had held her as one intimate with her. But then again they were married now. Du An thought the words with a grimace.

It was not fair, he had devoted years to that wench. Du An stomped onward unmindful of where he was going. Take his head would he? Du An thought of Kyuzo. Not if his head was far away, but, Du An halted as he saw several men setting up a camp. From the scruffy appearance of their clothing Du An could see that they were not villagers, more likely outlaws, bandits. A smile came as he thought that perhaps he could use these men to his own ends. "Kind sirs," Du An announced loudly trying to keep his voice jovial despite his fear at their red-rimmed eyes when he had gained their attention. "I offer you bounty the likes of which I am sure has been remiss of late."

"What do you know?" The tallest bandit asked. It seemed as if the man had rolled in a mound of dirt and made no effort to clean it off even though there was fresh water flowing in the river behind them. Du An sniffed with haughty disdain and approached. His face blanched when he saw that the man was not dirty. The brown substance flaking from the man's clothes was dried blood. Du An, upon closer inspection began to wonder if perhaps he would have been better served to avoid the small group of men. The leader had a scar that traveled from the topmost left side of his forehead all the way to his chin. Du An's eyes then went to the sword stuck on his belt. The sheath was poorly cared for and stained as well as if the man had simply put his blade away without cleaning it. "Speak," Du An recognized the sound of metal clearing leather and thought to back away but found the three other men in the group now surrounded him.

They were all as filthy and looked at his bag with a greed that bordered on desperation. "I am sorry to have bothered you gentlemen." Du An began to stammer when the leader pressed his blade to his throat in similar manner to that of Kyuzo.

"Wang told you to speak, I suggest you do so," Du An looked at the scarred man and thought that he must be Wang. Du An gagged at the rancid air that wafted from his captors mouth. The man looked as if he would speak again and Du An decided that he would tell them all he knew as long as that one never spoke near him again.

"There is a village near here," Du An looked around hoping that he was right. How could he give them directions when he did not know where he was. "Linniue village, they have women and food and money. Lots of it, plenty for all."

"Why are you telling us this? We could just as easily gut you now, take your bag and be off." Wang said, he got a smile when he saw the crimson evidence of his swords prowess drip down Du An's neck to stain his once fine garments. After days of traveling Du an was wrinkled and dirty, but still a sight better than the men around him.

"I could tell you were men of great... discernment," Du An halted to audibly swallow. "We can be of use to one another." Du An thought fast knowing that his life could depend on how well he worked his mind. These men could kill him and still sack the village. "When you come to other villages I am sure that you can not walk into the main street. But I can. I can scout for you. Your job would be easier if I went in and found out where the most bounty could be found. All I ask, is for a woman."

"A woman?" Wang asked his brows drawing down as he stared at the well-dressed man that tried hard not to show his disdain. "Is that why you left home?"

"The wench wed another and I would have her still." Du An smiled thinking of Kureha at his mercy. She would wish she had married him by the time he was done with her.

"We bring you this woman, you work for us?" Wang asked signaling that his gang could release the small man.

"Gladly," Du An agreed without a hesitation. "Strike the day after tomorrow, noon. There is a wedding and she will perform the Dawn Rites, she is a priestess." Du An said remembering the rituals of the place he once called home. "The entire village is supposed to be present so as not to insult the couple and since it the village leaders son who is to be wed, the town will be nearly vacant. After her dance, the woman will take two ladies with her and go change from her dancing costume..." Du An smiled and continued to tell the men all about the wealthiest families and where they kept their valuables. He did not warn of the samurai in the village sure that each of them would be too busy at the wedding feast.

Kureha would be his. She would bow to him and beg his forgiveness for daring to wed another when he had wasted years courting her. She would cry underneath him and swear that she preferred his touch to that of her damnable samurai. She would swear it or suffer the brutality of his rage. Wang watched with a smile as he saw the wild gleam in the former clerks eyes. This man bore watching, one who would so easily betray his own would turn his back like a mad snake to bite his own tail. Wang smiled, they would bring him his woman, but if he betrayed them Wang would be sure to kill them both.

- 

Kureha stretched luxuriously in the tangled bed coverings then brought her knees back to their previous position with a sigh. The smile on her face brightened as she felt that her husband was still in bed with her. Usually he was awake long before she opened her eyes. But then again it was an hour before dawn. Kureha yawned and looked up to see that Kyuzo was awake smiling down at her. "How long have you been awake?" She asked amazed that he was not as exhausted as she was.

"I woke up shortly after a small object lodged itself in my ribcage." Kyuzo looked down and Kureha followed his eyes to see her knee as the culprit. She had curled so tightly against Kyuzo bringing her knees up in a comfortable curl.

"Sorry," Kureha gasped trying to scoot away only to have Kyuzo's long arms catch her. He burrowed his face in the wild flow of her dark hair. "I guess I still am not used to sleeping with... well... not alone." Kureha's face heated when Kyuzo laughed she moved her legs and pressed their bodies fuller together.

"That feels nice," Kyuzo said but sighed and got to his feet. "But you are to perform in little less than an hour." Kyuzo pulled his wife to her feet and ignored the demands of his body. Kureha heaved a disappointed sigh and followed him to bathe and dress before she was sent for. The Dawn Rites were sacred to marriages and she would do her duty as the Dawn Princess. "Kureha," Kyuzo said when she was tying the bright golden satin ribbons around her hair. Kureha looked up, her cream and white outfit seeming to glow in the sun. "Who performed the rites for our wedding?"

"I did, with Gorobei," Kureha smiled. "It was glorious, to dance with him again." Kureha smiled when she heard the light rapping at their door. Kyuzo fastened his new, lighter ensemble of form fitting red and black. Kyuzo smiled and followed his wife from the house. They found Gorobei sitting on the beach surrounded by the village elders. Kyuzo nodded to Gorobei and stepped aside as he began to beat a steady rhythm on his drum. Kyuzo stood in awe and watched as Kureha began to twirl. Her long sleeves fluttered with her movements as she blessed the union of her friends.

During the ceremony Kureha placed her small hand in Kyuzo's. He looked up from his position away from the rest of the villagers. Kyuzo smiled and did not feel so alone. Always when Ayamaro or Ukyo had guests he would stand alone, watching over them for any sign of troublemakers. Someone to kill. Peace settled over his body like a cloak. Kambei saw the great samurai's features relaxed and he marveled yet again at the evidence of his tender age.

- 

Kureha's heart beat was frantic as more time passed with her eyes covered and her hands bound. She could hear the whimpers of the acolytes who had come to help her dress. The men had come from the very air, it seemed, swinging blades in front of the frightened women. Kureha had placed her body in front of the young girls. Kureha wondered what the bandit had meant when he said, "No wonder he wants her. Maybe he'll let us have a taste." Kureha thought of Kyuzo still at the wedding. He had wanted to accompany her, but she had told him she would be along shortly. Kureha choked on the sobs that clawed their way through her throat. "Relax girlie, we are almost there."

"But where are you taking us?" Kureha asked when the acolytes only managed to sob louder.

"Boss," Kureha tensed when she heard the ragged voice on her left side. "We saw some strong looking men at that wedding. Like Samurai strong."

"Doesn't matter," Wang said. "You get the loot?"

"Yeah, bunch of it, the little shit came through for us."

"Then he can keep his wench," Kureha gasped when the hand holding her patted her bottom. "And his life. If the men come looking, kill them all." Kureha panicked as she thought of her husband falling under the deceitful blades of the bandits.

Why are you doing this?" Kureha asked as she wiggled her hands only to find the ropes tight, strong and secure.

"Better to ask that question of him," Wang said dropping his parcel. Kureha lifted her bound hands to remove the blindfold only to look up into the face of Du An.

"Well now princess," Du An said his smile sickening in the afternoon sunlight. "I always knew you would be mine." Kureha bit back a scream of cold terror as Du An brought the back of his hand hard against her cheek. "Too bad that you had to choose the hard way." Kureha fell over, her hands, still bound, useless to aid in breaking her fall. Kureha scooted over away from him. Feeling a sharp rock protruding from the spongy earth, Kureha dragged the ropes on her wrists over the rock before Du An could reach her. Kureha began to pummel the clerks chest and shoulders with her small fist when he pulled her up. The two young girls, both no older than fifteen, began to scream as the rest of the bandits took them into a tent while Du An dragged Kureha further up into a hidden cave. Kureha grunted in pain as she was thrown, none too gently, to the hard rock floor.

"Take me back, Du An," Kureha pleaded her eyes wide as he seemed to be licking his lips while gazing upon her. "Or at least send Naomi and Sasha home. They are children, not involved in this madness you seek."

"Madness you say," Du An crouched before her and Kureha wondered why she never noted the unstable ability of Du An's mind. "If I deny them women, they may want you, and one other has already tasted you, I will not share more."

"Are you mad?" Kureha gasped jerking her knee away from his slimy touch. "He is my husband. He will come for me and when he does..."

"Your threats do not scare me woman," Du An slapped her again. "That kind of man," Du An scoffed. "You think he will still want you after I am done?"

Kureha scooted as far back against the cave wall that she could get grinding her head into the knots and protrusions of rock. "No...oh Kyuzo, gomen nesai,"

- 

She should have been back by now. Kyuzo thought looking towards the beach where Kureha had disappeared with her little helpers. Both girls had giggled when he stood to go with them. Kyuzo looked around again waiting he saw Heihachi looking also and was glad that he was not being paranoid, she really was gone for too long. Kyuzo got to his feet just as the first scream ripped through the village. He and every guest there ran as fast as they could to the center of the town. Kyuzo's eyes narrowed and Kambei saw the dangerous glint that had so frightened his adversaries return leaving behind none of the pure-hearted determination that Kambei had fallen in love with. Gone were the eyes of a samurai, in their place were the eyes of a killer as he reached his house to see the table toppled over and clothes strewn about. "They have taken her," Kyuzo said entering his dressing room and stripping from the light silken clothes and into his heavy canvas. "I will kill them all." Kyuzo headed outside to see the tracks in the sand wavering in the breeze from the clear blue water.

"You will not battle alone," Gorobei said feeling his own heart tremble in fear at the thought of his baby sister out there with strangers. Kyuzo watched as his comrades prepared to go with him into battle. Just as they were leaving the house they were met by Shichiroji, Katsushiro and their wives. Kirara looked around at the frantic men her bag falling from clammy fingers.

"We're too late," Shichiroji said. "The remnant has already been here."

"Remnant?" Kambei asked his old friend. "We are off to rescue Kyuzo's lady wife."

"So you did take a wife," Katsushiro smiled then he thought of Kambei's words. " Lady Yukina, Kirara, you stay here with the village, it seems the seven Samurai must be off on yet another adventure." Kyuzo nodded his thanks then headed towards the cliffs he could see in the mist through the trees.

To Be Continued

Author's notes; Have you got a copy of The White Lion? If so, please go to the website and leave a comment. Thank you so much to all of you who already have. Let me know what you think of this series I hope you are enjoying it. If you are leave a comment here. Again thank you all for your continued support and belief in me, it is appreciated.

Ja Ne

Chi


	10. Chapter 10

Tell Me You Love Me 10

The scream echoed through the mountains causing Kyuzo to halt. His heart trembled as his knees nearly gave way underneath him. They were still leagues away from the caves and the scream was but bouncing off of glistening rocks and deep pools of water that was surrounded by the heavily plumed, low hanging branches. Silent was Kyuzo's wondering what they had done to Kureha to make her scream in such a wild manner. There was no doubt that it was her, he would know her voice through the haze of his own last breath. For a little over a month he had allowed himself to find succor in the softness of her arms and the sweet taste of her flesh. Never had she denied him, always welcoming, always loving, accepting him for who he was. Sometimes when he grew confused and wondered if life had dealt him a pleasant dream she woke him with a kiss. Now his honeyed kisses had been stolen from him and there would be hell to pay.

"NO..." Kyuzo paused at that muffled scream his ears pricked to detect the direction of the sound only to have his efforts defeated by the echoes of the beach. The crashing waves amplified through the slick rocks.

"They will be expecting us," Kambei said as they cleared the edge of the trees to see a small assortment of tents. "There will be an ambush."

"They do not know our true number, Sensei," Katsushiro said as he too looked at the crude condition of the tents. "One of them could tell us much."

"Very astute observation." Kambei said then turned to Kyuzo.

"Then I leave," Kyuzo marched forward. "For every mark upon her flesh I will take a pint of his blood."

- 

Kureha shoved her feet hard into Du An's chest and took a moment to be thankful that his pride would not allow him to call for the bandits to aid him in subduing her. A scream was wrenched from her throat as she felt his hand on her ankle knocking her to her bottom. Du An looked up rage pouring from him in waves of unadulterated lust that warred with his sanity. "Now you will open to me like a late blooming flower in the fall sunlight."

"No!" Kureha screamed when she felt the blunt tips of Du An's fingers on her thighs prying them open. Cloth ripping was loud in the confines of the cave as Du An tried his best to climb atop her heaving form. Kureha wriggled exerting her best effort to dislodge her attacker all the while praying that her acolytes, Naomi and Sasha, were faring better than she herself. "You are mad," Kureha sobbed. "Stop it Du An. We were friends, now you would do this to me?"

"This and much more, swear you are mine." Du An snarled as still he had no luck. For each time he tried to release his garments she twisted free of his grasp and he had to spend valuable time getting her legs open again. "Swear you are mine!"

"Never," Kureha spat her vision doubled at the hand that left yet another print across her face. She blinked several times panting to still the inferno that swept through her heart. "I belong to Kyosuke Kyuzo, now and forever. No matter what you do to me that will still be true."

Du An smiled as finally he was freed and leaning heavy above her. "Say you are mine and I will be gentle."

"I despise you," Kureha spat another scream leaving her as Du An squeezed her bosom in a brutal grip that left her breathless. "Kyuzo...oh...Kyuzo..." Kureha sobbed as Du An prepared to impale her on his flesh.

"Say it," Du An demanded waiting wanting her to capitulate before he claimed her. Needed that complete surrender as he panted seeing Kyuzo's face in happiness as he had been granted the lady's favors by Gorobei. "Say it and I will be gentle."

"Brutality is all you will have. My favors willing belong only to my husband." Kureha sobbed through her bloody lips swollen by his slaps and her own teeth biting through the tender flesh of the succulent morsels that Kyuzo spent hours nibbling. "You may as well consign yourself to rape you monster, I will always love him and I will always belong to him."

- 

He was surrounded. Kyuzo could smell the sweat and filth of the men around him and he smirked taking a step into their trap. The first one to attack was dead long before his bulk hit the sand. Three men came at once all meeting with the same fate as Kyuzo's blade swallowed the blood of their wrathful lives. "He's going to kill them all," Heihachi commented as he drew his sword. "We had better get in there so that we can find out where they are keeping the women."

"Yes," Kambei took his sword in hand and walked forward. Just as Kyuzo was swallowed by the frenzied flow of the bandits the other six men came out of hiding killing until there was only one crawling on his bottom trying to get away from the wave of angry samurai. Kyuzo walked towards him but halted as Gorobei grabbed his arm. "Hold, Kyuzo," Kambei called.

Kyuzo halted his amber eyes glowing golden in the blazing rays of the sunset. With his sword dripping a crimson rain into the sand he seemed menacing to the man who had only joined this group as a way to have some fun. Sure steal a few things, kill a few people, but nothing had prepared him for this. "Where is my wife?"

The bandit stared at Kyuzo in horror. _His wife_? They had stolen _**his **_wife? What was a killer like him doing with a wife in the first place? And why... Why in the burning flames of hell would they steal the woman? "I don't know what you are talking about," The bandit tried to think of which of the three women could belong to the mad man before him. Surely not the two young girls, they were even too young for his taste. Then he knew, the priestess. As surely as the realization struck another scream came barreling through the rolling hills of sand and grass.

"Tell me and I'll kill you,"Kyuzo promised both of his swords coming up to either side of the man's trembling throat.

"Or," The bandit swallowed. "You mean, or you kill me. I'll tell you."

"No," Kyuzo said the menace in his voice sparking chills down his companions spine as yet another scream could be heard. "And I'll kill you. You will be glad to die than suffer what I will inflict upon you. Tell me which of these blasted caves he is hiding in." Kyuzo punctuated his words with slashes on his arms and his chest and neck. The man howled in pain and fell blubbering on the ground at Kyuzo's knees. "Tell me and I'll end your pain."

"They," The man halted as more blood spilled when Kyuzo's blade slide across his stomach. "Are in the third cave."

"Be glad you spoke," The bandit gurgled one last time as his throat was slashed all the way through. He fell into the puddle of his own blood. Kambei stood aside not willing to follow Kyuzo in on this personal vendetta. Neither of them was sure of what condition the young samurai would find his wife in and they allowed him his privacy. Katsushiro moved to follow but Kambei caught his arm.

"There are still other bandits we can rid ourselves of and we can clean this camp of debris." Kambei said as his own remembered pain tried to bear witness in the haunted, hollow look of his eyes. "The night is growing rapidly upon us. We will stay here tonight and move out at first light." Katsushiro nodded then moved off to aid the others. He cast one last long look at Kyuzo who was already on the second level of the cliffs before disappearing inside.

"Say it..." Du An demanded his hand coming down hard on Kureha's face. "Say you are mine, you'll like it more with me. I know he must not be gentle. This must seem like paradise." Kureha screamed as she felt him trying to press himself against her. Du An paused, then howled in pain as a sword went all the way through his hand.

"I told you that the hand you would dare to lay upon my wife," Kyuzo twisted his sword rending the hand in half. "Was the hand I would sever from your body."

"Kyuzo!" Kureha screamed in joy as Du An fell heavy on top of her. Despite the agony in his hand, Du An grabbed Kureha and pulled her in front of him to back up against the wall. Kyuzo stood staring at his wife with her clothes hanging in limp trails of cloth down her limbs exposing her to his view. Kyuzo swallowed bile as he saw the hand prints and bruises that marked her tender flesh.

"Take another step and I will kill her." Du An promised pressing a dagger to Kureha's throat. Kyuzo halted his movements. Kureha sobbed then brought her elbow firmly against Du An's stomach earning a small nick on her neck but also her freedom. She ran to Kyuzo intent on getting into his arms. Kyuzo gasped and shoved her to the side sitting her on an upraised boulder he turned and stepped aside. Du An stared at Kureha just as Kyuzo swung his arm wide taking is entire head in one blow. Kureha's scream was short lived as blood covered her face, chest and arms. The head landed with a muffled thud on the rocks moments before the rigid body followed still twitching in the throes of death.

Kureha stopped screaming to stare wide eyed at her husband her breathing coming in short pants. Her eyes dropped to her hands to stare at the blood that dripped onto her lap. Kyuzo dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped what remained of her skirt around her waist covering her. He took her hands drawing her eyes back to his saying nothing. Tears marked a trail through the grime and blood that covered her entire face. "Kureha," Kyuzo's soft voice did not get a reaction. "You are safe now little one." Kyuzo looked around and saw a clean blanket stolen that very morning from their town and bundled her in it. Scooping her into his arms he left the cave to see a reasonably clean camp set up for the night.

Heihachi dropped the tent pole he was repairing to watch as Kyuzo carefully descended the mountain. "I found a cove with a warm waterfall. She can bathe."

"We will help," Naomi said as she and Sasha came running to Kyuzo's side.

"I will tend her," Kyuzo said and Kambei felt the words were tantamount to the pain the samurai was feeling. Kambei followed a short distance with Kyuzo leading him away from the others. "She won't speak." Kyuzo said sending a worried glance at his wife.

"She is in shock, it will wear off," Kambei assured him as he looked into Kureha's unfocused eyes. "Take this," Kyuzo accepted the bundle of bandages and salves. "And this," Kambei handed Kyuzo a small clay jar that he had retrieved before they left the village. "She may not speak it, but from the look of her, she fought a mighty effort against him." Kambei halted and took a deep breath hating the words that had to come from his own mouth. "The rape would have been brutal. She may be bleeding inside." Kambei looked away to the dark waters swirling in the turbulent wind not wanting to see the tears that continued to fall down Kureha's bloody, swollen face.

"I should have cut off more than his head." Kyuzo whispered before he stepped away from Kambei and into the seclusion of the low hanging branches. The words 'thank you' reached Kambei's ears through the swishing leaves so that he thought he might not have heard it. Kyuzo was gentle as he peeled the blanket away after setting her on the pillow that had been left in preparation for him to bring her here. Kureha sat and allowed him to move her body as he needed to in order to strip away what was left of her ensemble. Gently, he cleaned the blood from her face dipping the towel again and again in the hot water. The sound of the waterfall was almost soothing as he saw that the most damage to her face was hand prints on her cheeks. Du An had not blackened her eyes.

Kyuzo traveled further cleaning her neck and arms. Finally he went to her chest nearly losing his lunch at the sight of the evidence of the brutal grip Du An had of her bosoms. His blunt fingertips leaving indelible proof of his cruelty. "Oh, Kureha," Kyuzo whispered as he moved on to her stomach and her legs. Kyuzo swallowed his own breath coming in hard pants as he saw the marks of Du An's hand having pried her legs open. Before a sob could leave him he scooped her up and deposited her into the depression underneath the waterfall where the warm water had collected making a natural bath. As he bathed her still she cried saying nothing making his heart feel like a piece of lead occupying the biggest part of his chest. "I still love you," Kyuzo promised when he lifted her from the water and wrapped her in a fresh blanket after toweling her off. He moved around to her back to press a soothing oil to the scratches there then he bandaged the area. Kyuzo took care of her arms and the rope burns on her wrists. Then he moved on to her breasts, rubbing the oil there then binding them. Kyuzo was tending her thighs when Kambei's words came back to him. With a sigh he parted her legs and frowned. Her womanhood seemed alright. The most damage was to her thighs. Coating his hands with the rose oil in the jar that Kambei had given him Kyuzo checked and his heart beat triple time in relief. She was untouched by any but him. Du An had failed. Judging from the tenderness of her legs, had Kyuzo tarried but a moment more, Du An would have succeeded.

"My little one," Kyuzo pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will never allow this to happen again." Bandaged and dressed in warm clothes Kureha still sat silent as Kyuzo carried her to the camp. He sat her in the tent that Shichiroji offered his eyes racking in the roiling waves of the sea.

"We may have to take to the caves." Gorobei said as the first raindrops fell. "Even these tents are no match for the fury of these storms. Come on, gather what is necessary and try to keep the wood dry." The young girls sobbed as they watched their teacher being moved along as if in a daze. She was taken in Kyuzo's arms and carried as the storm grew in size in moments swallowing the beach with it's fury. They reached the cave just as the world was covered in a blanket of falling water. Gorobei swore then hammered an oiled cloth into place among the stone entrance with Heihachi. Kikuchiyo, who had shocked all with his mature silence up to that point clanked noisily in the stillness of the large cave.

"No need to fret there girls," Kikuchiyo blustered smoke tooting from his blow horn. "Your lady will be fine, her husband will see to that. This storm is nothing why I've fought in worse. Nice cave here by the way. The leader must have snagged it for himself. Yep." Kikuchiyo nodded. "Glad we killed them all."

"This storm will last the night," Gorobei predicted looking out again and sighing.

"Let's hope we do," Naomi sobbed huddling with Sasha closer to the fire that Heihachi had started after helping to seal the entrance.

"We'll be alright." Heihachi promised feeling bombarded by sadness as he watched Kyuzo make a futon in the corner away from everyone. The stone held the heat of the fire so there was no need to sleep close to it for warmth. He was gentle as he laid Kureha upon it and passed his hand over her eyes to close them for she had simply sat staring up at the dark ceiling of the cave. Kyuzo stripped off his heavy coat and lay beside her pulling a cover over them. The cave grew quiet as the occupants ate a meal then settled down for the night to wait out the sudden storm.

Dreams attacked Kureha as soon as she closed her eyes. Falling into a fitful slumber her small fist clutched Kyuzo to her as she fought wildly against the terror of her painful demons. Sitting up suddenly she screamed staring about to the sound of every sword in the cave being drawn. "She dreams," Kyuzo said to his comrades as he replaced both of his weapons and gathered his wife into his arms.

"Kyuzo, Kyuzo, Kyuzo," Kureha sobbed and Kambei sighed in relief to hear her voice hoping that it signaled that she was coming out of her shock. "He... tried to..." Kureha's eyes widened and she rolled to the side holding her stomach. Kyuzo paled and picked her up and carried to the far back of the cave where there was an opening. Kureha lost the contents of her stomach down the back side of the cliff. It was swiftly rinsed away by the torrents of rain that pelted down upon the world. "He tried, he did, he tried to take what is yours. I am yours and he tried."

"I know," Kyuzo said his voice soothing as he scooted to his bottom with her in his arms. He held her tight rubbing circles in her back. "I took care of it."

"His head," Kureha wheezed feeling her stomach heave at the memory. "It bounced off my shoulder before it fell. His blood is everywhere."

"No, I cleaned it up." Kyuzo promised. "I took care of it. I will always take care of you. I... I love you." Kyuzo felt his face heat as he said the almost foreign words.

"As long as I live, all I need," Kureha vowed laying her head against her husband. "Is to hear you tell me you love me."

"Then for as long as I live, your needs will be forever met." Kureha was again sleeping when Kyuzo carried her back to their bedroll. Kambei looked up from his contemplation of the flames. Kyuzo lay his wife down then went to sit beside the older samurai. "She was untouched, the vermin failed."

Kambei smiled into the flames then turned to look at Kyuzo. "Then your life will have a happier ending than my own."

"I don't understand." Kyuzo frowned then looked back at Kureha to see her laying peaceful among the blankets.

"Long ago, I was about your age, before I met Shichiroji. I had a wife." Kambei said still looking into the flames. "She was taken by the bandits, I went to retrieve her. When I found her..." Kambei paused as his memories threatened to demolish his pride. He blinked several times then regained his composure. "There was nothing left to do but kill them and take her home. She was in much the same state of shock as you witnessed tonight. It is why I feared the worse."

"I touched her," Kyuzo said. "Inside she is whole and clean, untouched."

Kambei nodded. "I treated my wife as well, but the evidence was clear. She had been used thoroughly. Ragged and torn, bleeding," Kyuzo sat silent listening to what, he feared, Kambei had never told another. "A few weeks later, she discovered that she was with child. Not knowing if it was mine or..." Kambei sighed and Kyuzo gasped to see the man lower his head in defeat. "She took her own life. At least you know, that if her stomach rises, it is you who planted the seed." Kyuzo clapped Kambei on the back in a gesture of support and friendship before he nodded his thanks and went back to his futon. He took his wife in his arms and dozed. Not daring to fall into a full slumber until they were safe in their own home.

To-Be-Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Tell Me You Love Me 11

Willing Possession

Kyuzo stood in front of his door as the village elder stood in front of his house. "How is the princess?" Chief Li asked trying to peer around the heavy canvas clad samurai.

"The lady sleeps..." Kyuzo began but was cut off as Kureha stirred behind him.

"Kyuzo, don't leave me... alone,"Kyuzo turned away from the door leaving the village elder and the town staring at his back as he went to Kureha's side. "They will take me again," She began to sob.

"I fear the trauma may have upset her." Kambei said as he stood to his feet from his position of standing guard at the door.

"We come in support of the Princess of Dawn. These two couples were set to be married next week." Chief Li indicated two young couples.

One of the young men stepped forward and looked past Kambei to Kyuzo who sat beside Kureha stroking her hand as she drifted back to sleep. Once she was immobile in slumber he came to Kambei's side. He along with the other young man and their intended got to their knees. "In respect of the Princess of Dawn, we will postpone our weddings until she is well enough to perform the dawn rites." Kyuzo stood still as the young man got to his feet. "You have earned the town's deepest gratitude for not only rescuing us from the tyranny of the Nobuseri, but also in rescuing the Princess. We hope that you will honor us soon in making her the Queen of Dawn."

Kyuzo frowned and his eyes searched the crowd for Gorobei. He found the other samurai smiling at him and nodding. "She is a princess until she bears her fist child... then she will be a queen." Gorobei explained. "You married her because you love her, I allowed it because she loves you." Gorobei stepped aside to thank the couples for their support as well as Chief Li when Shichiroji and Katsushiro went to him.

"Yes," Kyuzo said when the two simply stood.

"It is only after the report from our wives, after they checked her out, that the village showed support. Despite what you and Gorobei said, they believed she had been tainted."

"I checked her," Kyuzo reiterated.

"We know, but the town is superstitious about the purity of their Priestesses. It is only because Kirara is a priestess as well that they believed her so readily." Shichiroji explained, "On the bright side of this very weird picture, they now hold you...us...but mostly you in the highest regard. Too bad we have to leave soon."

"Leave?" Kyuzo said aiming a worried frown inside the house where his wife slept while Kambei and Gorobei lead the townspeople away.

"Still a man of few words," Shichiroji said when Katsushiro looked to where Kirara was holding her small tummy and stirring dinner. "We are putting them all in danger. The sooner we go take care of the remnant the better off they will all be."

Kyuzo nodded his amber eyes aglow with the sad thought of leaving his bride. "How soon?"

"Two words, you are on a roll friend," Shichiroji's smile faded as Kyuzo merely raised a brow at him. "We can stay maybe a few more weeks, to give you time with her, to settle her fears, but even that is pushing the limit."

"Hardly seems fair," Kikuchiyo said in his whining rattle. "He has barely been married more than a month and he's got to leave her."

"Shut up Kikuchiyo," Shichiroji said as he left the area leaving the house under the singular guard of Kambei once again.

-

Kureha sat up in bed feeling her heart sink as she realized that she was alone. They had been home for over a week and every night, she was in bed long before her husband and awake after he had gone. Kureha moved slow as she gathered her things to leave the futon. Lady Yukina, the wife of the other samurai, had assured her that with time they would return to normal. Kureha sighed, tomorrow she would be performing the Dawn Rites for two of her dearest friends and their future husbands. All of her wounds had healed, she had only a few scratches left. Kureha bathed and dressed looking out to see Kyuzo on the beach practicing with his sword. As soon as her foot left the house, he turned and met her somber stare.

Kyuzo's heart wept for the delicate beauty of his wife as she stood wearing only a white sheath and an overlarge covering that had been made to fit him. "Why do you wear that?" Kyuzo asked as she approached him. He sheathed his swords so that he could take her hands in his own.

"Lately," Kureha forced herself to meet his gaze. "It is the only way I can feel you surrounding me." Kyuzo gasped when he saw the tears brim and overflow in her deep brown eyes. "I... I mean... Almost all of my wounds are gone, yet still you do not..."

Kyuzo pressed his lips to Kureha's silencing any more she could have said. In that moment Kureha got a taste of just the amount of passion he held inside for so long. "Not a day passes that I do not desire to kill him once more. This violence that lives within me could harm you."

"These hands," Kureha looked down and traced the lines on Kyuzo's palm. "Have shown me much. I know there is violence here, you would not now be alive otherwise. But there is also gentleness here, and love and passion and pleasure." Kureha felt her cheeks heat, but she continued. "All I seem to recall is pain, show me pleasure before you are again taken from me."

"You know?" Kyuzo said still resisting the urge to devour her while they yet stood on the beach. Correctly reading the banked fire in Kyuzo's eyes, Kureha smiled at him then turned her back to walk into their home the ends of his white coat trailing in the sand behind her. Kyuzo swore in self-disgust as he followed like a devoted canine.

"Lady Kirara and her husband were discussing it while they thought I slept." Kureha admitted with a grin as she entered the house. "I would rather you leave for a short time, than have a war here that would endanger our home. I know you will return," Kureha said wrapping her arms around herself she closed her eyes as the scent of Kyuzo wafted from his clothes that she had worn.

"How? It is a perilous battle, we barely survived the first one with the Nobuseri. Now this remnant does not have the cocky assurance of their predecessors, but a raw determination that stems from desperation. I think Kambei realizes this, but the others have not. Especially Katsushiro."

"You realizing it, lets me know that you will come home to me. But first, before you leave, remind me that I am yours." Kureha stood before him swathed in white and bathed in the bright golden rays of the sun.

"You have always been mine, you just did not know it," Kyuzo said as he took her into his arms his lips stealing her breath in the wild possession he claimed. Kureha melted into his arms a fragrant flower wilting in the power of his mighty heat her dulcet sighs spurring him to ravage her, yet his love encouraging his hands to gentleness. Kureha sighed into his mouth as firm hands gripped her hips in a gentle kneading pulling the sheath up. As her body was exposed Kureha placed her hands on the heavy red canvas coat. Without a word Kyuzo pulled the sheath completely away from his wife and tossed it to the other side of the room. He shrugged out of the coat as soon as her nimble fingers had worked the buttons loose.

"Kyosuke, I love you," Kureha whispered under the fall of fluffy golden hair. Kyuzo trembled at the breathy words sitting his nude wife upon the bed, he began to remove his black clothing allowing them to fall where they landed. Kureha drank in the vision of him standing proud before her. He took a step and her body warmed watching the corded muscles under his smooth skin. "You are truly beautiful."

"No, it is you lady, that is the beauty," Kyuzo sat beside her taking Kureha into his arms he stroked her sides. Kyuzo felt her body tremble under his hands as he listened to her breath catch. His hands stilled as their eyes collided.

"Do not stop," Kureha moaned. "I love your hands." Kyuzo smiled and reached up to cup a firm bosom marveling at its plump tenderness. Kureha closed her eyes as her husband pinched the rosy peak. As her head dropped back Kyuzo licked a burning trail up her neck to her ear, over her cheek and finally he claimed her lips drinking in her sighs. "Kyo-Chan," Kureha moaned the endearment sitting snug against Kyuzo with his arm around her and his free hand tormenting the sensitive bud of flesh she gasped feeling heat pool in her belly and lower. Kyuzo thought he would die of pleasure as the scent of her arousal traveled to his nose. Kyuzo lowered his head to her bosom drinking in the rapture of her cries of pleasure as he suckled the delicious morsels that stood on end after his ministrations.

Kureha did not know when Kyuzo had laid her back, but she looked up at his face as he lay over her kissing her lips with wild abandon. Kureha spread her legs for his weight to nestle in and gasped as he pushed her knees up. "You will taste me again?" She asked panting with the need to feel him touch her.

"I can not help this strange addiction to you," Kyuzo muttered slipping between her spread legs. He took a moment to appreciate the glorious sight of her glistening as her body wept with need. He inhaled deeply sucking in her scent commiting the sweet musk to memory so that he could savor it on the long, cold nights ahead. Kureha yelped at the first feel of his agile tongue along the outer rim of her weeping womanhood. With a smile Kyuzo parted her with his fingers then trailed his tongue over every inch of her tasting her. Kureha squirmed, bringing her hips up and then down silently begging him to touch her more. With a smirk Kyuzo ceased using just the tip of his tongue and began braid licks that had his wife crying his name in surrender. He felt her wetness increase and inserted a finger into the tight heat of her and was rewarded with her body contracting tightly around the slim digit. Kureha cried out loudly as her body tumbled off the edge of ecstasy.

Kureha was still trembling when he entered her body with one smooth thrust impaling her on his passion. Kyuzo groaned wrapping her legs tighter around his waist he began deep thrusting that left them both panting. Kureha cried out his name as her body was driven to release again. Feeling the contractions of her pleasure massage his engorged member Kyuzo gasped and buried himself deep spilling his seed within her womb. Kyuzo held his wife as she shuddered underneath him pleasure leaving her senses swamped she burst in sobs holding him close. "I know you must leave," Kureha sobbed. "I would that you would stay by my side, but you are a samurai and I knew it when we wed... but... I will miss your presence. I beg of you to come back to me."

"You had to make this difficult for me," Kyuzo said kindly as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Smile for me beautiful dancer. I want to take your smile with me when I go."

"Only if you promise to return it," Kureha said at his nod a tremulous smile graced her lips. Kyuzo kissed her mouth and the smile was forgotten as they both became lost in the joy of each other's body knowing that soon they would be apart.

-

Damn it... he missed her. Katsushiro was not making it any better with his sighs as he lamented the fact that Kirara would be doing fabulous things with her pregnancy and he would see none of it. Heihachi sighed as well holding onto a letter from Shino one of the girls from Kanna village. Who would have thought that Monzo, the greatest coward of them all would have such a beautiful daughter. He was still opposed to her being with a samurai, so their letters were in secret. Passed off as correspondence to the water priestess. How would they continue this farce? Kyuzo wondered, considering they had left Lonnieu over a week ago. Which brought him back to his original thought. Damn it... He missed her.

Even in the midst of the drizzle that had left them all damp and cranky he thought of his wife and his heart warmed. Kyuzo frowned causing Kambei to look at the younger man. That fierceness, Kambei thought, he had hoped that Kyuzo would relax some with a lady of his own. Kambei had seen some gentleness in the man when he was with her, but as soon as they had left the village, the aura of a hardened criminal settled over him like a cloak. More confining than his heavy canvas coat.

"How long til we find them," Kikuchiyo grumbled folding his arms. "Any more of this damn drizzling weather and I am going to rust."

"Quiet, you great lummox," Kambei said with a smirk. "If you were any kind of tracker, you would realize that we had already found them, or rather, they have found us." Kikuchiyo paused and looked around. He saw Heihachi sitting in tense readiness, while Shichiroji leaned back with his eyes closed feigning sleep.

"How many Sensei?" Katsushiro asked not embarrassed to admit that he was unaware of the number.

"This is a small scouting party," Kambei said. "Just about fifteen."

"Not one should be allowed to make it back to camp," Katsushiro said readying himself for battle even as the sound of metal leaving leather could be heard and the remnant of the Nobuseri attacked. Kyuzo felt the explosion of his blood in his veins as his weapons began to clash with the enemy. Their screams meant nothing to him. A sword came dangerously close to his leg and he jumped up, flipping over, he touched down on a rock, only to use it as a launch point to take the would-be murderer's arm. As the man screamed Kyuzo shoved one of his blades in through the man's chin and ripped forward splitting his face in half. Blood covered him, but he moved on. Yanking his arm around he used his other weapon to take a man's head.

Kambei ducked as a pole was launched at him bringing his sword up, he plunged the weapon into an assailants chest. Twisting he liquefied the man's heart and yanked his sword out not waiting to hear the sickening thud of his body falling to the ground. Moving on Kambei sliced into another bandit taking this one's hand, he moved on to his leg and finally his head was taken.

Katsushiro took a deep breath. He had to end this quick and return home. Kirara would not deliver his child without him. The sooner this was over, the sooner he would return to her. Those thoughts spurred his hands as he delivered death swiftly to the men that attacked him. They were all breathing great gasps of air as the last man fell in a heap of his own flesh dead on the bloody ground before them.

"We should move," Kyuzo said cleaning his blades before sliding them home in their sheath. "They came from the north, so it is safe to head in that direction."

"Eager to slay them in their nest?" Gorobei asked flexing his new arm. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that he could fight as well as he ever could. "Or are you eager to return to your lovely wife?" Kyuzo said nothing, but Gorobei grinned when he saw the great samurai lower his head to hide his reddened cheeks. The corner of Kambei's lips lifted when Katsushiro nodded his agreement to wanting to be with his own wife.

"We should finish what we started," Kyuzo said with his back to the group.

"Oh come on now," Kikuchiyo laughed loudly stomping in the direction of the Nobuseri encampment stepping over the large metal machines and corpses of unfortunate men not given any protection from the samurai's blades. "Just admit that you miss your wife." Kyuzo unsheathed one of his blades and threw it at Kikuchiyo. The hulking machine samurai dropped to the ground and stared behind him at the blade quivering where it stood on end in the breast plate of a bright pink machine. Kyuzo gave Kikuchiyo a bland look then headed off to finish the job. Taking his blade back he smirked over at Kikuchiyo where he was getting slowly to his feet. Kikuchiyo was silent for a least fifteen minutes afterward as they continued their journey.

-

Kureha sighed as she watched Kirara stir the soup with Lady Yukina. Both of them were unconcerned as their men still did not return. It would be a month tomorrow since they had left. "You need to rest now," Yukina said to Kureha just as Kirara sat on a chair. "You especially need your strength." Kureha nodded as she looked out of her window. Now, she was not only waiting for her brother, but her husband as well. With a heavy sigh Kureha swallowed bile and went to find a chamber pot while Yukina and Kirara looked on. Oh Kyuzo, Kureha thought with tears. Do come home soon.

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Tell Me You Love Me 12

Kyuzo leaned against the smoldering pile of metallic rubble and heaved a sigh as he held his side. He could not tell the machines oil from the bandit's blood, or his own. They had accomplished their goal. After two months of travel... they had found the Nobuseri Remnant. "Now, pig, you die!" Kyuzo heard the words and was almost too tired to lift his swords. Almost. The bandit screamed in agony as one blade severed his leg and the other entered his neck. His scream died on a gurgle of thick blood that spilled from his mouth to hit the ground moments before he did. Kyuzo resettled his blades ready for the next one that would come, and the next. He fought on beside his friends, now brothers in arms as they faced this most deadly opponent. His sweat attested to the trials before them.

Katsushiro swung his blade with the skill of one who was quickly becoming jaded to the value of human life. Heads fell and limbs cracked under the weight of his young rage. Katsushiro would never regret following Kambei, but the more they fought the more he understood the man's hopelessness in the face of another battle when they had first left for Kanna village. So much death surrounded him he wanted to scream at his part in the bloody carnage. The putrescent piles of flesh around him were all men, some who were once very much like himself. Samurai that had lost their way or been blinded by greed and the need for power. He saw one boy, like himself, too young to have been in the wars, but fighting against Shichiroji with a skill that would soon be lost for his life was forfeit the moment he raised his blade to the skilled swordsman.

The last wave of Machines came through and Kyuzo jumped high in the air severing the main fuel lines. The machine began to spark smoke billowed around as the man inside began to scream. The machine exploded with a deafening bang. Kicking free of the debris, Kyuzo landed with a wheezing thud on the ground. Kikuchiyo threw the bulk of his metallic weight against another machine sending it careening into the wreckage. The following explosions left little doubt that the Nobuseri were in the last of their days. As the nest of bandits emptied either fleeing in fear, or laying dead in their own blood Kambei stared about at the lost hope of humanity with a sad smile that more resembled a grimace.

"You're bleeding pretty badly there," Shichiroji said to Kyuzo who leaned against a smoldering pile of mangled machine.

"I've had worse," Kyuzo muttered favoring the side that had a deep stain along the heavy coat. Looking at the torn canvas and showing skin Katsushiro winced as he imagined the pain the stoic samurai must be experiencing.

"We should bandage it," Kambei said appearing beside them his white clothes once again stained with the heaviness of their deeds. "I will return you to the lovely lady that even now watches the shoreline for your return."

"Her eyes have no comparison," Kyuzo whispered as his eyes closed leaving him slumped among the pile of vanquished bandits. Kambei sighed lifting the thin frame in his battle weary arms as they headed to the nearest village where they could tend to their wounds and rest. Kanna loomed in the reddish pink sky of evening a welcome sight to those gone for so long.

- 

Shino hid behind the shed with her hands clasped together as she waited. Each star that shone seemed to accuse her but still she waited. Hearing a small sound she started nearly toppling over the crate she sat upon. "Whoa... It's just me."

"Hei...Heihachi," Shino rushed into his arms. "I was afraid I would never see you again." Shino noted the slight embrace he dealt her. "How is your arm?"

"Better now," Heihachi offered her a pained smile. "Kyuzo woke up today and we are taking him home to his wife in the morning." Heihachi said sitting on Shino's abandoned crate he pulled her into his lap.

"I see," Shino said her hair bobbing as she lowered her head. Since the Samurai had left the village her father had ceased to cut it. More because she ran whenever he got his scissors and he could not catch her. He had attempted to cut it while she slept, but her cat alerted her to him in time for her to sit up and run. "You wanted to say good-bye," Shino looked down at the note in her hand that Gorobei had given her from Heihachi asking her to meet him here at this time.

"Well," Heihachi took a deep breath. "I know Kureha would be devastated if we did not return her husband to her. It is amazing how much she loves him. But I was hoping to have more time with you...As it is, with Katsushiro and Kyuzo both missing their wives, I thought about how much I would miss you, but you are not my wife." Heihachi frowned when Shino looked at him in bland confusion.

"No... If father has his way I will be Fuu Shin's wife at the end of summer," Shino sighed wishing that she could be free of this place.

"I do not have to miss you," Heihachi frowned. He felt the need to kill Fuu Shin but knew it was unjustified jealousy. Heihachi looked up at the beautiful night sky. "You could come with me... as my wife... I mean, would you marry me?"

"I wish I could," Shino began to sob. She remembered all the help Heihachi had been to their village, slaying bandits, narrowly avoiding being slain himself. "Oh, Heihachi-Donno, I do love you."

"Then that's that," Heihachi got to his feet he dusted off his pants with a determined nod. "I will talk to Monzo, and we will work this out. Smile for me and kiss me and we will speak to your father tomorrow. Surely after all that we have been through for this village, he will be more understanding towards us samurai."

- 

"I forbid it!" Heihachi blinked several times as Monzo screamed at him. Shino fell into sobs while she turned her face away from her father. "I knew it! I knew you wanted nothing more than to take our rice and our women! First the water priestess was stolen away and now you want my daughter! I will kill you first!"

"The water priestess was not stolen," Katsushiro defended his honor in claiming a wife. "She was married, as was her wish."

"Yeah, and you guys came to us offering rice!" Kikuchiyo rumbled blowing steam from his spigot. "We did not steal anything. You gave it to us so that we could save your village and we did. Gorobei lost and arm helping you, Heihachi got blown up, barely survived that one and Kyuzo was shot, but do you think about saying thank you. Oh no! Now you want to break your own daughters heart by saying she can't marry the samurai she loves, well you are a sorry piece of work. Maybe we should have let Heihachi kill you the first time you betrayed us! Huh! How would you like that?"

"Kikuchiyo-Donno," Heihachi held up a hand with a forced smile that caused him loads of pain. "I am not killing anyone right now."

"Dad please," Shino dropped to her knees in front of her father. "I love him so much and he loves me. Of all the fine women he could have, he loves me."

"Never," Monzo forced the words past his over large teeth. "I would rather sell you to the capital for the Emperors use before I would consent to allow this... Samurai," Monzo spat the word as if it tasted bad in his mouth. "To marry my daughter."

"I hate you!!!" Shino screamed at her sire as she lurched from the room in tears. Kyuzo looked up from where he had stood with his arms folded across his middle then sighed when Heihachi followed after her. Before Heihachi could leave, Kyuzo reached out an arm and looked deep into his eyes. With out a word Heihachi nodded then walked out into the bright sunlight.

Kikuchiyo grumbled and stomped his massive feet. "Of all the low, conniving, heartless, cowardly..."

"Kikuchiyo," Kambei said his pristine ensemble seeming to glow in his ire. "We are done here." Kambei got to his feet and left not bothering to bow to Monzo. Silently the rest of the Samurai left the house that had been rebuilt larger and stronger than the one destroyed in the war for the village. Shichiroji frowned wishing that there was some way he could aid his friends. Kikuchiyo kicked a wall on his way out and Monzo stared in awe at his house undamaged by the brutes metal foot. Those Samurai had surely built him a fine house. But he would not be swayed. He would not give them his daughter.

Heihachi found Shino by the lake sobbing in a crumpled heap upon the soft grass. "I told you," She said when he sat beside her. She turned into his arms hugging him tightly. "He hates all Samurai. No matter that you all risked your lives saving us."

"Please don't cry Shino-Chan," Heihachi wiped the tears from her face with large, callused hand.

"Doesn't he realize that the wood for his house was cut by your hands?" Shino turned her face into his hand then placed a kiss on the palm.

"Come with me tomorrow," Heihachi said looking into her eyes.

"But we are not married," Shino said. "The water priestess will not go against my father."

"If we can't get married here, we will do it somewhere else." Heihachi said. "I know your father means a lot to you, but I love you and I thought you said you loved me. So..."

"I'll go," Shino nodded her head she giggled. With her face wet with tears she smiled and Heihachi had never seen anything more beautiful. "But it will have to be tonight. My father will lock me up tomorrow so that I will not even be able to say good bye to you."

"How vindictive," Heihachi grumbled. "Okay, then while your father is out with the men checking the rice, you go home and gather what you need. I will explain to Kambei that I am heading out before them." Shino nodded her head and impulsively pressed a clumsy kiss to Heihachi's lips. With a bright smile she dashed off to her home.

- 

Kureha sat by the water watching the sun sink on another day. Two months had come and gone and still her husband had not returned. Several village women had come by asking after her. After they had commented that perhaps Kyuzo had abandoned her and Gorobei killed she had refused to see them. Kureha began to sing the same song she had been singing when Kyuzo happened upon her. He had been just in time to save her from a bandit. Would he be in time now? Kureha swallowed tears as she got to her feet. Heading inside she saw Kirara rubbing the mound of her tummy. Yukina sat beside her strumming a harp and humming. "They will be home soon," Yukina assured Kureha with a soft smile. Kureha looked again at the land sweeping out before them. "You'll see, they'll be home soon." Kureha sure hoped so.

- 

Shichiroji did not want to laugh but his face kept creeping up in a smile and it was hard to contain the mirth the sight before him garnered. Monzo grumbled as he went through each of their packs. He came to Kyuzo's belongings and halted. Kyuzo said nothing. He did not even move to reach for his blades, he simply stared at Monzo with a look that spelled death to any who would annoy him. Monzo backed away without touching the pack. "Why would you take Shino, you have a wife?" Monzo explained away his cowardice with a shrug.

"Didn't stop you from going through his stuff, or his," Kikuchiyo groused pointing to Katsushiro and Shichiroji. "Besides, you know where she is, probably off married somewhere or didn't you notice Heihachi is missing too."

"I refuse to believe this note," Monzo shoved the crumpled piece of paper at Kambei. "Honor means everything to Shino, especially lately."

"Who do you think taught her to value honor?" Kikuchiyo demanded. "She certainly didn't learn it from you."

Kambei handed back the note that had one sentence scrawled across it. 'I don't care if you disown me.' Signed simply, Shino. "I am sorry for you loss, but you must admit that it is largely due to your own stubbornness. As it is we have been detained long enough and I can not guarantee the behavior of Kyuzo-Donno, the longer we keep him from the Lady Kureha." Kyuzo said nothing, but he gave Kambei a narrowed eyed stare. " We will take our leave of you now."

"But wait!" Monzo wailed. "If you see my daughter, you will bring her back right? I know you lot like rescuing fair maidens."

"It is not our practice to take unwilling women back to the place they have left." Shichiroji said after he had tossed his repacked belongings into the cart they were using. "In my opinion, she has been rescued." Shichiroji refrained from mentioning that he knew exactly where Shino was. The group of six Samurai set off to the chorus of Monzo's cursing and wailing.

**Author's Notes**; It has been a surprisingly long time since I have updated this series. I am so sorry, I will try to do better by this page. Thank you to all who have found your way here and commented. It means a lot to me.

If you have Already purchased a copy of **THE WHITE LION**, Thank you so much, let me know what you think. If not... PLEASE support a starving artist/author. It is not easy to work a full time job and maintain a writing career. I am hoping to be able to cut down the full time job, but only if the writing career takes off. I could be so much more productive, both novels and free fiction, if I had oh, I don't know maybe eight more free hours in my day. Thanks again...

**Shameless plug::: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION::: Shameless plug**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tell Me You Love Me 13**

**The Song In My Heart**

Shino shivered drawing the blanket closer about her body while she watched Heihachi build a fire for the night. He crouched in front of the gathered logs his orangy-red hair seeming more so by the light of the flames. She watched as his large gloved hands added dry wood to build the blaze. The night encroached upon their traveling forcing them to halt their progress. "I am sorry to keep you out in this darkness, but it is unsafe to travel at night."

"I understand," Shino looked away her face flushed as the enormity of what she had done swelled around her. She had really done it, Shino thought. She had really left home with just a few things in a bag. Her mother's formal kimono, some dishes, her few things. The cat had caused some consternation on Heihachi's part, but he had simply looked at the basket she carried her in and offered his smile. Shino thought that perhaps it was that smile she had fallen in love with. How could she live so far away from home? She had left everything she had ever known, and she could not even claim to have family somewhere in the world for she was sure her father had disowned her. Shino gasped when she felt the warm, thickly callused hand on her chin. She looked up into Heihachi's sincere eyes. "Heihachi-Dono?"

"You should not weep," Heihachi had heard her sniffle long before she had realized that she was crying. He had wondered at her quiet staring at the mundane task of keeping them warm for the night. He knew the risks of danger finding them and if he were alone he would have forgone the blaze. Heihachi wanted to believe that she had come of her own desire and not because he had offered an escape from her father and the life of rice farming. But maybe now she was having second thoughts. "If you want, I will take you back."

Such a sensitive, caring gaze met hers that Shino sighed feeling the fears dissipate the more she looked into his eyes. "Oh, I can't go back. Even if I could," Shino smiled, her wet cheeks glowing in the flickering light of the smokeless fire that Heihachi had built. "I have no wish to return to that place as anything other than your wife."

"I am honored," Heihachi began but paused. His eyes narrowed and he pulled his sword free. "Stay close to the fire. If I should perish, run as far as you can until you reach civilization."

"Hei..." Shino began but paused when Heihachi pressed a hard kiss to her lips. She sighed as he vanished into the deepening darkness. It was too soon after the bandits had been scattered for him to relax. It would be all too easy for them to come upon them with their fire to light the way. Heihachi's sword sang in the still night air as he came upon the intruder. The answering call of steel met his with a cold ring.

"Good evening to you too," Kambei offered a small smile to Heihachi. Heihachi sighed sheathing his weapon just as Kambei returned his to its home at his side.

"Yeah, good evenin'." Kikuchiyo blasted, his voice vibrating around the dense trees. He walked over to the fire where Shino cowered. "Hey there lil' lady. Your dad is sure mad! But I wish you congratulations. Hope we aren't ruining your honeymoon."

"Oh, uh..." Shino began, her face a beacon of red as the other samurai came out of the shadows.

"We are still unwed," Heihachi said as if his words should convey more than was said. Kambei nodded and sat about pulling the night's meal from their sacks. "I will take the first watch." Heihachi offered and got to his feet. "Sleep well Lady Shino." Shino nodded her head glad that her hair was growing back so nicely. Kirara had cut it even after her father had butchered it.

The samurai had all within less than five minutes set up their bed rolls and packs. Sitting down after the long trek they seemed comfortable with each other, like a large family they had banded together for one cause and had emerged victorious but at great cost with injuries and scars. Shino was sure that most of the skin of Heihachi's back was a map of the bomb that had gone off burning him without mercy. Still he had wanted her after all he had suffered for her home. A home she had left so easily. Was this love? Shino looked over to see the great Samurai Kyuzo sitting with his back to his pack, arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. She remembered them bringing him to the village with a large bullet wound inflicted by none other than Katsushiro. It was an accident, they all understood that. Shino then looked over at Gorobei who sat flexing his metallic arm. She wondered what kind of sister he had that would marry the silent, frightening samurai? What kind of woman could not only hold his attention, but capture his heart as well?

"Great Samurai," Shino inched closer to Kyuzo. He opened one of his eyes to look at her. She felt a heavy tremor at his burning gaze, so odd a color of brown that they seemed almost red in the firelight. "The Water priestess, she is in the town you have made your home?" Kyuzo nodded then closed his eyes again waiting for Kambei to finish making their dinner. "She is close to delivering her child, or so her last letter said." Kyuzo sighed not opening his eyes and wondering at the point of this information. "Is it true that your wife is devastating lovely?" Kyuzo smiled, her words calling to his mind a clear picture of Kureha her dark locks shining in the sun while her eyes luminosity as they had overflowed with tears caused an eclipse to singe his soul. He finally looked at Shino and she gasped at the fire that ignited in the depths of his eyes.

"Like no other," Kyuzo muttered silently glad that there was very little resemblance to Gorobei. The thought caused a slight lifting of his lips in what tried to be a smile while he worked to suppress a chuckle.

"She looks like our mother," Gorobei said with a chagrined laugh having correctly ascertained Kyuzo's reaction.

"Are there many lovely women in the village?" Shino asked bringing up a hand to stroke the ends of her cropped hair. "With long hair?"

"Ah," Katsushiro heaved an exasperated sigh at Kyuzo, then smiled for Kyuzo had shrugged and then went back to his silent contemplation of the insides of his eyelids. His side hurt, but he would die before mentioning the pain. "You can rest assured that Heihachi will long for only you. No matter the other women that come at him. You see, when he met you your hair was shorter than it is now and he still fell in love. What is inside of you is what will hold his or any man's attention. Outside is fleeting inside is what he will live with until the day he dies." Shino smiled bobbing her head in a great outburst of relief she hurried over to help Kambei with dinner.

Katsushiro moved over to Kyuzo's side. Without opening his eyes Kyuzo pulled one of his swords and held it out in front of him. Katsushiro stared down the gleaming blade. "I have no care to end your life."

Katsushiro stood still thinking that this time was better than the last he had stared down the edge of the blade. Kyuzo had simply asked him 'wanna die?' This time, at least, he was being marginally civil. "Put up," Katsushiro said refusing to draw his own weapon in the face of the volatile samurai. "I am not here to fight with you. I was just going to ask if it would have killed you to reassure her?"

"It might kill you not to leave me in peace," Kyuzo said not bothering to open his eyes Kyuzo sheathed his weapon. "She is not mine, nor yours to reassure." Katsushiro grumbled moving away from Kyuzo he accepted his bowl of rice and vegetables from Shino while Kambei pulled the meat off the fire and offered it up. Shino moved away from the fire to take the provisions to Heihachi. She sat beside him while he looked out over their sheltered camp. He had chosen well with a wall of rock at their back with only one way in. He watched the area with a thoughtful smile on his face.

"Heihachi-Dono," Shino said while he ate his meal. "I am glad you chose me."

"I did not chose you Shino," Heihachi said then he turned to smile at her. "I saw you and there was this song, in my heart. At first I thought that I had finally lost what little piece of mind I had left after the great war. Then it hit me, it was you. I know Kyuzo and Katsushiro must have heard the same thing, or maybe it was different. Each woman has a different song and only the man who she belongs to will be able to hear it. I know the lady Kureha actually sings, but it is a silent song that will be heard the loudest." Heihachi said looking out for any sign of danger. Shino was content to sit beside him all night.

As the sun rose over the rolling waves Kureha sat still on the sand singing the early morning greeting. Her dancing days were on hold. As the song ended she cast her eyes about the horizon again seeing no sign of travelers Kureha went inside to prepare breakfast. She always had left overs that she fed to the homeless dogs that roamed the forest around her home. Every day, every meal, she made enough to feed her husband, sure that the next meal would see him home. His clothes were kept clean and pressed sure that one day son he would return and wear them. She had made them all since his leaving as she had memorized his size. Lady Kirara was already at the stove stoking the fire when she went inside. "Still no sign?" Yukina asked rounding the corner. Her confidence is what had gotten both brides through these months without their husbands. "When Shichiroji left me to fight the bandits and save the villagers, I knew he would return. I did not know if he would be alive, but I knew he would find some way to get back to me. My Momotaro." Yukina offered a sweet smile as she thought of Shichiroji.

"I wish I could be so sure," Kirara said feeling tears threaten. She was close to the end of her time. It had already been six months when Katsushiro had left with the other samurai. She hoped he would be home soon. She did not know how much longer it would be before she delivered. It was bad enough that she had to do this without the knowledge of her grandmother, without the support of her villagers... but without her husband? Yukina grew worried as Kirara began to breath with some difficulty. Her mind was awash with fear and anxiety that she would have to do this alone. Kirara saw Yukina get to her feet and come towards her. "My Lady," She said with a pained gasp. "I fear, Katsushiro will miss the baby," Kirara gasped as she got to her feet.

"Take it easy, I will help you back to the manor," Yukina took Kirara's hand. "Kureha, you send someone to the village for a healer, this child is coming. With or without his father." Kureha nodded and dashed out trying to steady herself as she stumbled and bounced against the wall. With a hand to her side she found a young village boy who had been hanging around the house for just that purpose and sent him to the village then ran as fast as she could to the manor to help the birth of the baby.

He never thought he would miss the pure sound of the waves rolling in off the sea with a fresh salty breeze that made his skin tingle. Kyuzo trudged along the sand ignoring the cheerful banter of his comrades. Comrades... Hmm, Kyuzo thought. It had been so long since he could think of anyone as a comrade it felt strange and new. Not only was he a part of a team of sorts, but he had a wife. Thinking of his wife Kyuzo picked up his pace. She would have already performed her morning dance to the sun, she was probably making breakfast. He would love to interrupt her and hold her her in his arms. Kyuzo smiled as the thoughts of his wife filled his mind, how he had missed her. A small object in the sand caught Kyuzo's attention and he stopped with a sudden stillness that never failed to fill Kambei with admiration. Shichiroji looked around for any sign of danger that would cause Kyuzo to stop so suddenly. He saw the samurai looking at a sandal in the sand. "She was going fast." Was all he said as he dashed off to the family home of Gorobei and Kureha passing another sandal lost in a stumble. A scream blasted his ears as he kicked in the door with both swords raised. "Kureha!" He called as the screaming continued he looked around ignoring the other samurai who crashed in behind him. Shino hidden behind Heihachi. A frantic young woman dashed from a room in the back. She paused and screamed when she saw the enraged warrior with his weapons out and ready to battle.

Before he could question the terrified young woman he heard the village healer admonishing, "This is no place for you. Your time will come and I will not have you unduly frightened." The door was soundly shut as yet another agonized cry could be heard. Kyuzo heaved such a sigh of relief that he felt weakened by it. Seeing his wife standing in her dishabille with yards of satin cloth falling about her, her hair in deep brown curls tangled from the wind and her many stumbles. With the sun shining behind her she resembled nothing so much as a dawn goddess of legend.

"Kirara!" Katsushiro called out rushing past Kyuzo he pushed the door open to see Kirara laying upon the bed writhing as the pain of childbirth ripped through her. "I'm here, I made it!" He rushed to her side. Seeing her writhing in pain he felt like the world's worst husband for leaving her side as she went through this.

"Katsushiro," Kirara moaned looking into the face of her husband. She never thought she could be so happy to see anyone. Even though he still wore trail dirt and seemed in desperate need of a bath, she had never thought him more wonderful. "He is coming," She said by way of greeting when Katsushiro crashed beside her his sword carelessly tossed aside in the face of his laboring wife. "You made it."

"I did," Katsushiro said kissing her forehead. Kambei had looked in to assure himself that all was well and backed away silently shutting the door. He was sure that when it was all over, Katsushiro would let them know. Kambei looked to see Kureha standing as if in shock staring at Kyuzo.

"You came back," She exclaimed and rushed to throw herself into his arms only to trip on a crinkle in the mat on the floor. Her bare foot slipped out from underneath her and he caught her in his arms. Laughing as they both said. "Oops, clumsy again." Kureha wiped at the tears of joy that fell onto her cheeks. "At least I am not getting clumps of wet sand on this time." Kureha wrapped her arms around her husband feeling his strong, lean, frame. She inhaled his scent reveling in the muscular arms that held her so close.

"Hey honey," Yukina said as she placed a kiss on Shichiroji's lips. "You sure picked a fine time to make it back. Did you bring any treasure?"

"I did not, but Heihachi-Dono sure did," Shichiroji said as he introduced Shino to his wife trying not to stare in wonder at the most frightening samurai he had ever met seemed to turn into a kitten in his wife's arms.

"Little Ku-Chan," Gorobei called making a play of peeking around Kyuzo so that he could glimpse his sister's slight frame where it was practically hidden in the folds of his great red coat. "You were never that happy to see me," Gorobei exclaimed with false hurt in his voice. "And how I have missed you all this time I have been away having to endure his sulking silence. But then again his sulking silence is no different than his angry silence and his I just woke up silence, or his all around... Silence." Gorobei laughed reaching for Kureha. He thought to pull her from Kyuzo to see if she was well only to hear the great samurai gasp as he looked at his wife. "Kyuzo-Dono?" Gorobei grew worried thinking that catching her as she had fallen might had reopened his wound. He had thought that it was too soon after Kyuzo had been wounded for them to travel, but the man had wanted to come home, he could not blame him, but still. Now that he knew Kirara was in labor he thought it was a good idea. "Kyuzo-Dono," Gorobei said again when Kyuzo had not answered him but continued to stare at Kureha.

It had been a brief contact, but it was enough for him to feel the change in her figure as she had pressed into him. "Ku-Chan?" The words were said softly near her ear. There was a new fullness to her unbound breasts and a tell-tale mound growing at her middle. Kyuzo placed his large hand over the fabric of her morning costume and felt the air leave his lungs at such a rate he feared he might need medical attention. So many thoughts and words raced in his mind as he stared at her, his wife, soon to be the mother of his children. He had nothing, absolutely nothing, his life was expendable to any cause that came his way, but she had given him a reason to live a reason to come home. The fact that he had a home to come back to was a miracle but this...

Before Kyuzo could say more Gorobei dropped to his knees in front of her and bowed low. Not understanding the proceedings Shino and Heihachi, along with Kikuchiyo and Kambei followed suit. Shichiroji and Yukina looked on with puzzled frowns on their faces before they too bowed before Kureha and Kyuzo. As Shino bowed she wondered at the strange customs of the village and hoped that they would not bow to her when she carried Heihachi's child. She was so wrapped up in her joy that she would soon be married and imagining herself carrying Heihachi's child that she almost missed the words that Gorobei said to explain his strange behavior to his sister. "This is a princess of Dawn no longer," He said the words then turned his bow to Kyuzo. Gorobei stood to his feet then reached to clasp Kyuzo's hand with a hearty shake. "You have made her a Queen."

**To Be Continued**

If you have Already purchased a copy of **THE WHITE LION**, Thank you so much, let me know what you think. If not... PLEASE support a starving artist/author. It is not easy to work a full time job and maintain a writing career. I am hoping to be able to cut down the full time job, but only if the writing career takes off. I could be so much more productive, both novels and free fiction, if I had oh, I don't know, maybe eight more free hours in my day. Thanks again...

**Shameless plug: BUY A COPY OF THE WHITE LION: Shameless plug:**

**Shameless Plug:CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE: Shameless Plug:**


End file.
